


Undesired Hell [Destiel AU]

by Jaredpadelecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Jaredpadelecki, M/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Undesired Hell, Virgin Castiel, castiel - Freeform, fan fiction, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 28,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredpadelecki/pseuds/Jaredpadelecki
Summary: Dean felt the boy shudder as he kissed the sensitive spots on his neck; he bit down gently on the skin he had lathered in kisses and soon enough he was marking the boy as his. Castiel knew heartbreak enough, especially after the deaths of his brothers, to leave him unwilling to live. But now he knew what falling in love felt like too. An indescribable feeling that so desperately made him want to keep living. He had officially fallen in love with Dean Winchester._______________Destiel AU || ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY WATTPAD @babypadalecki!





	1. It came out of the blue

_Look at what's happened to me, I can't believe it myself. Suddenly I'm up on top of the world, it should've been somebody else._

Castiel and three friends sang with alacrity as they drove down a highway just 10 miles outside Lawrence, Kansas. He had his arm out the window occasionally swinging it back and forth to the deafening melody.

It was nearly midnight while all four of the boys- Adam, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel were in Adam's battered car, driving beneath a sky blanketed with stars. Earlier that day the teenagers had insisted on a late-Summer trip to Clinton Lake in Douglas County about 21 minutes away, so now they were nearly home after spending an entire day swimming.

_Believe it or not, i'm walking on air. I never thought I could feel so free, flying away on a wing and a prayer. Who could it be? Believe it or not it's just me._

"Turn up the volume, Gabriel!" Adam's voice was barley audible. Castiel straightened up then began humming to the instrumental part of the song. He was cold, not to mention all the windows were down, but he didn't let it impede him from having fun. Summer vacation was over in a couple days and soon he'd be sitting in Geometry listening to Mr.Nickel lecture the class about quadratic equations.

"It's already up all the way!" Gabriel roared but no one could hear his voice; only see him mouth the words. Balthazar narrowed his eyes at how loud it was but didn't allow his eyes to wander off the road as he continued driving. Castiel abruptly stopped singing as the front right tire rolled over a tough bump in the road. The boys laughed then continued to sing obnoxiously loud, except for Castiel who was now anxiously sitting in his seat with sweaty palms. That's when he realized how recklessly fast the car has going. That's when he realized Balthazar had a can of beer hiding in between his legs and another empty can hidden beneath his seat. 'Hadn't they drank the entire case of beer back at the lake?' thought the boy as he inventively watched Balthazar's long fingers snake around the steering wheel. Castiel wasn't the only one who noticed, but it was too late. Adam stuck his hand out and pointed, there was a truck heading straight towards them, "Balthazar, the truck!"

_It's like a light of a new day, it came from out of the blue-_

All their eyes enlarged and Castiel swore he could see the truck's reflection in their eyes before they were blinded by the bright headlights and struck at 100 mph.

_Breaking me out of the spell I was in, making all of my wishes come true._


	2. Brother's Blood

The smell of cinnamon tickled Dean's nostrils as he inhaled, but he didn't mind it. The smell of spices brought back flashing memories of himself as a young boy; His mother would push a strand of blonde hair to the back of her ear unintentionally leaving flour on her cheek while Dean would beg contentedly to help by tugging on her dress. And by the time she decisively said yes all he would help do was place the pie in the oven, then wait impatiently for it to bake. Dean would immediately devour every bite of pie, savoring the sweet crumbling bread in his mouth- sometimes even lick the excess cinnamon off his lips. 'God, I miss my family' thought Dean with a clear image of his brother, Sam, set right into his mind.

Car crash currently occurred near 1400 road and Clinton parkway. Officers in the area, assistance is needed at the wreckage. Repeat, assistance needed at the wreckage.

The radio abruptly switched on, not only causing the freckled man's eyes to fly open but also was the reason his half eaten pie was now at his feet. Dean cursed in a low husky voice, disregarding the cheap gas station pie on purpose and kicking it aside. He threw the plastic container out the window before indolently starting the ignition. Dean rubbed his weary eyes just reminding him about his extensive lack of sleep since it was always on his mind- well, besides his family since he rarely had time off because he was always hustling between the police station and Bobby's garage.

Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Lawman has put an end to my runnin', and I'm so far from my home. Oh mama, I can hear you a'cryin, you're so scared and all alone. Hangman is comin' down from the gallows, and I don't have very long.

The police car effortlessly scudded over the highway towards Clinton Parkway, stars twinkling against the night sky. Dean tapped his thumbs along to the rhythm, on the steering wheel.

Again memories were thrown at him, but this time triggered by the smell of thick black smoke. Dean froze, car parked at the wreckage, attempting to escape the thoughts showcasing in his head; remembering his father's long painful cries the night mom died when she was trapped in the heart of the kitchen fire.

Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head. Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead. Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone. Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long.

"We need assistance, Winchester, give us a hand!" Dean flinched, practically falling out of the vehicle as he joined Sheriff Mills. She paused to glance at him, immediately recognizing the look glued to his face- fear.

"We pulled out a seventeen year old male from the scrap of metal. He's still pretty shaken up and hasn't told us anything, so I need you to try and get answers from the kid- Copy that Winchester?" Mills gave him a reassuring nod.

"Alright," The two syllabled word rolled off his tongue. Dean swallowed hard, anxiously approaching the boy with swollen eyes, questioning what he was even doing. Castiel sat perched on the back of an ambulance with a thin grey blanket draped around his shoulders. He clutched his sleeve tighter after seeing Dean approaching him, guilt scrambling relentlessly in the pit of Castiel's stomach, because he was drenched in his brother's blood and trembling for his parents who hadn't arrived-

"You look familiar, you live here in Lawrence right?.. I've seen you volunteer at the church with your brothers."

Castiel nearly hurled at the mention of his brothers, therefore he turned away and held his breath.

"Sorry, You okay kid?"

His hand rested on Castiel's right shoulder, slightly weighing it down. Dean smiled sympathetically at the blue eyed boy, quickly regretting the mention of Castiel's brothers and saw him shiver beneath the blanket, "I'm okay." The words were barley audible.

"I know this is really hard, I've been in your shoes, but we- I really need you to tell me what happened kid."

"I have a name," Castiel calmly corrected him, also watching as Dean's eyes softened.

"Sorry. What's your name?" Dean swallowed hard, but for the most part gazed senselessly at the boy with sorrowful eyes. Dean froze, once again, but it's Castiel again who relieves him from that state by replying with a weak reassuring smile, "Castiel Novak."

The smile planted on Castiel's lips didn't hold long after Dean began querying him with countless questions about the crash, but then again that was his only purpose being there. The questions brought tears to his eyes, but not nearly as significantly as his answers did.

Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long.

"Balthazar was drinking, but I swear we had drank all the beer back at the lake. He wasn't thinking, please don't arrest him!" The teenager begged desperately for his brother's freedom, except he had no indication that Balthazar had died in the vehicle; crushed beyond recognition. Dean couldn't bring himself to confess the outright truth to Castiel without emphatically informing him that he was the only one who had survived the wreckage; Adam, Balthazar, and Gabriel all dead.

"Please, I need to see my babies!" At that point Castiel's parents had arrived, his mother practically screaming to see her sons. She was just as clueless as Castiel- lacking the knowledge that her sons were all dead, but one. Castiel threw himself onto his wobbly feet attempting to advance towards his mother whereas Dean grasped his arm firmly before the blue eyed boy overheard Mills speak to his parents.

"Ma'am, we regret to inform you that Castiel was the only one who survived the crash."


	3. Haunting

"Good morning Winchester," Dean flashed Sheriff Mills an apathetic smile after glancing up from the coffee mug in his hands. She leaned marginally on his desk, hair brushing against her cheeks, before dramatically dropping a pile of papers in front of him. Surely enough Dean was grumpy from his lack of sleep, but now he had an additional problem to add onto his daily emphasis.

"What the hell is this?" The man grumbled as he leaned back in his considerably comfortable chair. Monday morning and he already had a stack of files piled in front of him which, of course, wasn't a surprise. He cursed silently after placing down the mug and pressed his lips into a straight line.

"You know I go to you first, Dean. I can't trust half of the men here with important paperwork." The woman pleaded while making effort to ignore his bitter glare. Dean didn't object, evidently, nodding his head to assure her he'd have it done by tomorrow morning. As much as he hated it, Dean wouldn't refuse to conform; Jody Mills was another mother to him, regardless.

He sighed silently, covering his mouth with his left hand and using his right hand to leaf through a few of the papers. Death records, the documents were death records- all in the local area, ranging from eight years ago to the present. It was odd, haunting, to see how many people in the community had died, though three of the documents caught his eye in particular...

Balthazar Novak. Gabriel Novak. Adam Milligan.

All three of them lost their lives on August 15th, nearly two weeks ago. Dean held his breath, reliving the memory in his head when Castiel wailed uncontrollably after overhearing the disclosure of his friend/brother's deaths. In that moment Dean had securely grasped Castiel by his waist just as he tried to spurt towards the burning vehicle; The boy thrashed in his arms, having no capability to escape from Dean's firm grip.

The awful memory cemented into his mind, no matter how many times he ventured for a way to forget it. It reminded him of him when he lost his mother- mentally agonizing. All things considered, Dean bit his bottom lip and began to sort the files by year and age- making sure no time was wasted for the next three or four hours.


	4. Run

"Once we get inside, we'll distract the cashier somehow. Asstiel, you get to the booze, hide it in your hoodie, and get your ass out here as casually as possible." Benny reminded everyone of their plan as they walked towards the liquor store. 

It was 5:40 p.m. and Castiel's heart was pounding in sync with every step they took. He had barley agreed to the plan, remotely because he had no choice and also because he had finally found friends.

"It's show time everyone." Ash pushed the glass door open. Meg squeezed his shoulder for reassurance then followed them inside. Ash, Benny, Anna, and Meg all trailed inside the small store with lop sided smiles while Castiel waited outside for a couple minutes. The palms of his hands were sweaty by then, but he pushed away his negative thoughts and walked inside as planned.

When Castiel stepped inside, he smiled at the cashier who found it rather strange. He heard Benny laughing obnoxiously seconds after, towards the back of the store where he said he'd be. It immediately got the cashier's attention, so Castiel held his breath and found the alcohol.

"Hey, buy something or get out. This isn't a place for you to hang out." The commotion got louder by the second. Castiel reached for the closest bottle of whiskey and hid it in his blue hoodie.

"Yeah, yeah, we're leaving." Castiel rushed towards the door and pushed it open to quickly. The door bounced back, whacking him on his side, so he fell back. The sound of shattering glass echoed in the tiny liquor store, the bottle was beside him in a million pieces. 

"I'm calling the police! You're all thieves." The middle aged man roared at the group of teenagers. In a matter of seconds, all of them were running. Castiel was behind them breathing like a fish out of water, but he continued to run until they heard sirens. 

"Meg, wait!" 

"I'm sorry kid." She turned her head and saw him trip on his feet. Guilt sat in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't stop and neither did the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are very short, I know, but I promise they'll get longer in the future. When I first wrote this fic I kept the chapters short for some odd reason.


	5. Yeah, I remember

"I didn't even want to do it- they pressured me to, I swear." The teenage boy argued in a muffled voice. An officer lugged him down the hall, doing his best to ignore the whining boy. The tension between them figuratively bounced wall to wall.

"Yeah well- we're calling your parents. As a Juvenile, you now carry a fine of 6 penalty units, and because it was a minor burglary you can pay off the theft. Sit down. "

"But I didn't even steal it! The bottle broke, and I ran." Castiel once again defended himself. Dean gazed at them both completely baffled, after they entered and stood in the center of his office.

"You broke it, you pay for it. Sit." Dean watched Officer Trenton deliberately shove him onto the chair, but didn't interrupt. Seconds later, Trenton snatched the pair of hand cuffs from his waistband case then hastily slapped them onto the boy's wrists. Castiel winced as the metal tightened around his wrists, but was mentally relived that he wasn't cuffed behind his back.

"Jesus Trenton, he's just a kid. Relax." Dean finally let out a quiet complaint loud enough for him to hear. Trenton paused for a second at the comment, relaxed, then gawked up at Dean, "Watch him, his parents are on their way."

Trenton left the office with a look of discontent, but didn't grant a single remark out the door. The silence was almost refreshing, so Dean took advantage of the moment and continued to work on sorting files. Meanwhile Castiel sat, loathing in self pity, until a tear rolled down his cheek. Generally speaking, he had accustomed to this certain behavior after the car crash. Castiel ran around roughly everyday after school with his friends, uncertain of his actions, but it was the only reason the group of friends even allowed him to follow them around. Without them, he'd be alone. Given those points, he wouldn't have been doing these things months ago around his- brothers. Castiel struggled to wipe away that single tear, and Dean watched the shame radiate around him.

"Don't worry kid," Dean leaned back in his chair, feeling rather sorry for him.

"I have a name." Those words hit Dean like a wave, and he immediately remembered who the boy sitting in his office was. Castiel Novak, the boy from the car crash.

"Right, sorry.. Cas." A chuckle escaped Castiel's lips, "Cas?"

The officer gulped, ignoring the blush blossoming upon his own cheeks, "Yeah.. Short for you know, Castiel."

"You remembered my name?" This time Castiel spoke in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I remember." Their eyes met. Castiel's eyes were still, calm, glistening, and he never looked away from Dean's. The moment of silence had a sedative effect, nearly making them both shiver.

Yeah, I remember.

"Castiel?"

"Mom.." Castiel broke the eye contact, immediately turning his head behind him, towards the door. His mother's eyes glimmered with dismay at the sight of him in cuffs and you could obviously see the distress on his father's face.

"You said this was a minor atrocity, why is my son in hand cuffs?" She questioned officer Trenton who was leaning marginally on Dean's office door.

"Ma'am, they weren't obligatory- there was a small altercation, but you're free to take him home now. The Authorization papers on his fine can be taken care of on the way out. I'm sure Officer Mills will help you out." Dean hastily stood from his chair. Trenton motioned his head to the desk, and there sat the keys.

"Thank you, Officer-?"

"Winchester, Dean Winchester." He gifted her with a sincere smile then reached for the keys.

"Thanks." Castiel whispered and watched the officer uncuff him. Almost immediately after, the boy was on his feet, being dragged away by his mother.  
Though, Castiel made sure to give Officer Trenton a mocking smile out the door.


	6. Beneficial Plan

Work. The word was scorched, absolutely scorched, into Castiel's mind. He sat in class, too busy thinking instead of doing his science assignment. That morning his parents had discussed a "Beneficial Plan" to improve Castiel's attitude, which he could learn a lesson from. Instead of his parents undoubtedly paying the fine he owed, he'd work and pay it off himself. Of course Castiel objected the second they told him, but finally his mother called and arranged something with Officer Jody Mills. She loved his parents idea and was friendly enough to let him "work" around the station, instead of actually getting a job. Castiel was agitated, not to mention it was his friends fault. Speaking of his friends, the boy was doing an exceptional job avoiding them. 

"Castiel, did you finish your work?" Mr.Roman coughed in front of the entire class. Everyone's heads promptly turned at the mention of his name, and he was awkwardly the center of attention. 

"No, sorry. I got distracted." His face flushed with embarrassment since he always finished his work. The teacher made a sound of disapproval, before ignoring Castiel for the rest of class. He rested his head on one hand for the entire period, until the bell rang. 

As much as he hated it, Castiel was still loathing in yesterday's shame. He kicked his locker purposely once he got there, because all of his pity was slowly becoming anger. 

"Hey," To much of his surprise Meg was leaning against his faded blue locker. She had a genuine smile across her lips as she waited for Castiel to reply. Little did she know, he was still upset; really upset. As a matter of fact, he was surprised she had the urge to face him after what she did to him.

"That's it? Hey?" The boy spat in exasperation which surprised her almost entirely; she stiffened and watched his eyes harden. Castiel's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and Meg faced his consuming anger.

"I told you I was sorry, Castiel. You didn't get arrested, that's good right?" The tiny hint of humor in her voice disturbed him, even after she playfully punched his right shoulder. Meg tried, really tried, to take grasp on the situation she imagined he was in that night.

"I can't believe you guys left me there." 

"When running from the police, you're on your own."

"You could have told me that earlier, you know, before I walked into a liquor store to steal guys some dirt cheap booze." He slammed his locker close and began walking to his next class, Meg trailing behind him. She scoffed at his sudden impudence, "You never had to agree on the plan Castiel, so don't blame me. Don't blame me for your mishaps, because your stupid decisions brought you to us in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His heart thrashed in his chest.

"It means you and your friends decided to drink and look at how that ended up. Pretty sure that counts as a stupid decision." A breath was caught in her throat; had she really said that to him? She had and she regretted it. Meg didn't want to see him react to her cruel response, so she sped away as quickly as she could because she knew if she had seen his face that it would destroy her.


	7. Camaraderie

The car ride to the police station after school was quiet. Castiel stared as a gust of wind brushed against a tree, making the leaves shiver under the sunlight. Motes of dust twirled through the cool air, twinkling off the sun, like tiny wisps of life fading in and out of focus. He blew air gently onto the glass and watched as it fogged up. 

"I'll pick you up later, alright?" The boy pressed his finger to the glass and randomly drew a bee. Castiel groaned in annoyance then purposely smacked his head on the window with a thud," Do I have to go?" 

"Yes, and don't do that." She clutched his arm after pulling into the parking lot and placed a benevolent kiss on his forehead. Castiel shuddered then whined, "Mom, that's embarrassing."

"It is not, now go on. I'll pick you up around seven, oh!- and say hi to Jody for me." His mother yelped as he climbed out of the car. The boy nodded at his mother, shut the door, and proceeded inside. A few people expressed confused faces when they saw the teenage boy casually walk into the station, whereas one face recognized him instantly.

"Hi! Your mom drop you off?" Jody Mills greeted him at the front of the Police station. 

"Yeah, she said Hi." Castiel did his best to try and hide how irritated he was to be there, but unfortunately his fake smile was somewhat noticeable. Sheriff Mills pressed her lips together then sighed, "It won't be too bad here, you'll spend most time with Officer Winchester. I'm sure that name sounds familiar."

"Isn't there anyone else here?"The boy crossed his arms as his eyebrows knit together. As a result Jody raised her eyebrows at his in particular question, "There's always Officer Trenton?"

"God no," He shook his head at her suggestion then she laughed and lead him towards the mundane office. The same cream colored room and the same man sitting in the same leather chair. 

Dean diverted his attention from his laptop and glanced up at officer Mills,"Am I in trouble?"

"No, but this fella is. Remember the arrangement I mentioned about with his parents?" Jody moved aside and despite delay, there stood Castiel Novak. Dean withdrew the pen hanging from his mouth seconds later, "Right. Welcome kid." 

"I'm sure you two will enjoy each others company, make yourself at home Castiel."

"He's staying in here?" Dean's jaw tightened after he let out an exasperated low growl that sounded more like a groan. Wow. Castiel pretended to not be offended, but still shot him a grim look.

"Hey, no offence kid- but I like my solitary time."Dean's eyes had a look of long yearned for camaraderie beneath heavy lids, Castiel sensed it. 

"None taken.." Castiel huffed prior to crossing his arms. Dean pursed his lips the lowered his head slightly," You're bluffing." 

At his remark, Castiel's cheeks turned into an embarrassing scarlet hue, "On a second thought, Trenton might not be as bad as I thought." 

Officer Mills laughed at his funny comment, "Winchester- on the bright side, he can help you finish the paperwork I give you faster." 

"Ehhh, I like the way you're thinking." The officer pointed his pen at her and chuckled in a low tone. Castiel scoffed then shook his head at Dean who was mocking him.

"I'll check in on you two later, I'm on patrol duty. Adios." Jody turned at her heel and left the cream colored office.


	8. The Devil

"Whoa whoa- what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down," Castiel over dramatically motioned his hands down at the chair beside him then heaved a melodramatic sigh of annoyance. Dean rolled his eyes, "If you thought I'd let you sit here and do nothing then you thought wrong. You could be useful." 

"And I thought Officer Trenton was bad.." The boy muttered as he coughed into his sleeve. As if planned, Officer Trenton walked into the tense room.

"Speak of the devil." Dean leaned back in his leather chair as the other officer trudged forward.

"Mills said to leave the files in her office before you leave, I'm heading home right now." Trenton tilted his head and waiting for Dean's reaction.

"Okie dokie." 

"Looks like the kid did get in trouble after all. Good luck, Winchester here is a bastard." Trenton elbowed Castiel's shoulder too hard on purpose. Ugh. Castiel forced a grin and nodded.

"If I'm a bastard what does that make you?" Dean interrupted. He threw his head back as he burst into laughter. Meanwhile Castiel stared down at his feet failing trying to hold back the fit of laughter caught in his throat.

"The devil." 

___

It was nearly seven, Castiel had been helping Dean arrange files. More so doing it completely on his own, because the officer was asleep in his chair. Dean's eyelids were shut against the dim office lighting. If Castiel could describe him, he would say that the officer looked so tired he could drop dead. The faint purple shade beneath his lashes were evidence of his lack of sleep and so were the lines beneath his eyes. Now that he was sleeping the lines had smoothed a little. While Castiel sat on the floor cross legged, he rubbed his neck and glanced up at Dean. Should I wake him? No. Yes? Yes.

"Um. Officer?.." He gracelessly uttered and after a few seconds of no reply he spoke again.

"Dean, wake up." 

"What? No, uhh- I'm not sleeping. I was resting my eyes." The officer pursed his lips then ran a hand across his face. 

"Two hours is a long time to rest your eyes," The boy teased and stood up, sitting on the side of the desk, "I finished sorting the files you had left." 

Dean blinked, shut his eyes, blinked again then finally yawned and managed to keep his eyes open and fixed on Castiel who sat on his desk.

"That's awesome, kid. Now get off my desk." 

"I rather not, plus I think this kid deserves a thank you," Castiel raised an eyebrow at the worn out man. 

"Thank you, Cas. I appreciate it, I'm just too exhausted to show it." He gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"I can tell. When's the last time you slept?" 

"Uh, maybe a couple days ago? I've been back and forth between jobs." Dean groaned silently and ran a hand through his hair. Castiel glimpsed at the officer through his lashes; His sandy hair that perfectly framed his head and green glossy eyes the color of sea glass. Castiel couldn't help but stare. 

"You work two jobs?" Castiel questioned before forgetting to reply.

"Yeah, I help fix cars at the shop part time." Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair again.

"You fix cars?" Castiel tilted his head to the side partially.

"What?" Dean scoffed. Castiel bit his tongue and shrugged, "You don't look like you'd be a mechanic."

"Well, I am and I'm pretty damn good at it." He narrowed his eyes at Castiel and continued to brag.


	9. Fiery Halo

It was Sunday which meant Dean had the late shift at the station and met up at the shop in the morning. Dean laid in bed, staring at his ceiling with the sun peaking through his bedroom window. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and see the sparkling rays of light meeting his skin with a golden sheen. A few seconds later he lifted his head off his pillow, sitting with his back against the head board; the light gleamed against Dean's hair almost like a fiery halo.

_I see the bad moon rising. I see trouble on the way . I see earthquakes and lightnin'. I see bad times today._

After turning on the radio that sat on his night stand Dean stood, his bare feet touching the cold wooden flooring. He put on a plain black tee shirt then threw on the first flannel he saw in his closet. The man sang at the top of his lungs the entire time while getting ready and in the kitchen making toast, when usually he had a piece of toast in his mouth while running out the door, but finally Sunday had come- Dean could take his time.

__

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gunna show up." Bobby raised an eyebrow as Dean trudged into the busy auto shop. The elder man wiped his grease stained hands on an old rag beside him then pulled the Winchester in for an amiable hug. A smile tugged at Dean's lips before Bobby pulled away, "Your dad called. Again."

The smile faded as Dean scoffed at the mention of his father, "What did he say this time?"

"Said he's gettin' out this year, that true?" Bobby watched as he shifted uncomfortably. As much as Dean wished he was wrong, it was true- "Yeah, he is."

"Well, hell. You told Sam yet?"

"No, I haven't called. He's probably busy with school." He lied, trying his best to avoid the subject even though he knew he should call his little brother, Sam.

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it, Winchester."

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes then walked away. A low huff escaped Dean's lips as he tied his flannel around his waist. Sam was in California, head buried in books to become a lawyer. Dean didn't want to call him- tell him that their father was soon to be released from jail. His brother didn't need to know that the man who ruined their childhood, after their mother's death, would probably be breathing down their necks in a few months.  
After pulling out his phone, he just stared at it blankly. The only time he called was on Sam's Birthday, and as much as he wished they spoke more- they didn't. Dean blamed their traumatic childhood, endless abuse from their father. He remembered that one night, the bruising on little Sammy's face; it made Dean furious. Dean despised it, he always stood before his brother and let John hurt him instead. That was that, till' John got arrested and they had moved in with uncle Bobby.

All Dean felt, in that moment, was his heart aching and a hitch in his throat, but he eventually dialed the number with sweaty fingers. The phone rang once, twice, three times, four- "Hello?"

Dean cleared his throat and replied a few seconds after, "Uh.. hey Sammy- It's me."  
He heard what sounded like rustling then a door close before Sam answered again, "Um, what's up?"

"..Nothing- how are you?" Dean leaned against a wall with a small sad smile tugging at his lips.

"Good! Yeah. What about you- How's driving around in a cop car?" Sam chuckled, attempting to lighten up the depressing conversation.

"Heh. It's pretty damn awesome actually." He smirked and nodded his head as he heard his little brother's laughter.

"I'm absolutely jealous." Sam joked.

"Shut up." The elder Winchester's smile widened only momentarily before the depressing silence caught up with them.

"So.. Why'd you really call, Dean?" On the other line, Sam stood impatiently pacing in his cramped dorm. He ran a hand through his hair and held his breath during Dean's short silence.

"Dad's getting out." Dean's voice cracked. Both of them were silent, there was only the sound of each others breathing.

"When?"

"This year, around Christmas."

Sam closed his eyes and scoffed, "Merry Fucking Christmas."


	10. Takeout

"Hey, I'm going to buy Chinese takeout. You want anything?" Dean lowered his head and raised his eyebrows at Castiel who sat on the floor doing his homework. He had been procrastinating all week on an essay due for his English class; The topic was to write a biography on a person you personally knew- which meant Castiel sadly couldn't write about Elvis.

"I'm picky." Castiel responded blankly, not looking up from his blank sheet of paper.

"Well then don't be picky. Just say yes or no." Dean complained then narrowed his eyes at the frustrated teen.

"I can't just not be picky," he finally glanced up at Dean with an annoyed facial expression.

"Fine. Come with me, it's not that far."

"Is that even allowed?" Castiel snickered.

"Who cares?"

"Jody." Castiel scoffed, trying to focus on his homework again.

"We're going out to buy food- you know so we don't starve. It's not like we're stealing booze."

Castiel dropped what he was doing and glared at Dean's pathetic joke, "really?"

"Kidding. I'm kidding, c'Mon." Dean laughed at the glaring teen as he aimlessly hit Dean's side on the way out the door. With crossed arms, he walked alongside the officer.

"What's stressing you out so much?" Dean muttered once they sat inside the police vehicle.

"A stupid English paper, it's due in two days. I have to write a biography on someone I know, but I sorta have no one to write about," Castiel glanced at the officer who turned on the ignition.

"A friend?" Dean suggested, eyes glued to the road as he drove. Castiel leaned back in the seat and decided not to reply- he was too embarrassed to say he had none.

"You could write about me?" Dean sarcastically said, smiling like an idiot.

"Dean, can I write a biography about you?" Castiel asked seriously and turned to face him. The officer nearly yelled, "What? No! I was joking."

"Please, I need someone to write about." He begged like a five year old and repeatedly hit Dean's shoulder.

"Look, kid, my life isn't worth being written." Dean raised his voice then shook his head.   
Cas stopped gave up instantly and stared out the window, ignoring the awkward silence until Dean turned on the radio and began singing terribly.

"Please don't." The teenager complained, trying to turn off the radio.

"Don't touch the radio. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean slapped his hand away.

"Ow, fine. If it makes you happy." He scoffed and tried his best to ignore Dean's bad singing. Despite the singing, the rest of the car ride was nice. The only times Castiel went somewhere was either Home, School, or the station. He hadn't been out ever since he stopped talking to Meg; in an odd way, he missed her. Castiel slouched in his seat, staring out the window again, "Can I ask you something?"

Winchester stopped singing and hummed instead, nodding in response to the teen.

"Why don't you ever talk about yourself? You know, besides your work." Castiel questioned quietly, afraid Dean wouldn't answer. Seconds later Dean turned down the music and gaped over at Castiel who stared at him with unexcitable blue eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean's eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Dean." Castiel complained dully.

"Why? Why is it so important?" Dean glanced back and forth between the road and Castiel.

"I just- I don't know, you never talk about yourself."

"If I say yes to letting you do the whole essay thing, will it you shut up?" Dean forced a fake smile then rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking.

"No." Castiel closed his eyes and chuckled.

"You're stubborn as hell." Dean exhaled as he exited the car. Castiel's heart sped up for some odd reason when he said that. He climbed out of the vehicle, trailing behind the officer, "Will you please say yes? I really need to do this assignment and I...I have no friends."

"Damn it Cas, fine. But my life ain't no movie, it's more like a scary story."

"How come?" Cas crossed his arms while Dean held the door open for him.

"Well for starters, my dad- he was an asshole. My mom died when my brother was a baby and I haven't seen him since I was.. I don't know, 18?"

"Oh."

"He moved to California, to become a lawyer. I'm stuck here."

"You haven't gone to visit him?" Castiel awkwardly asked as he sat at one of the tables.

"We're not close, it would be weird." Dean shrugged, staring down at him.

"You should." Castiel replied quickly and smiled softly before Dean walked away to order for them. They agreed to eat there, so Cas could 'interview' him.

The restaurant was empty, just them two. Castiel liked it- it was a small place with comfy seats and faded orange walls. He sat slouched in the seat then turned his head, watching Dean run his mouth. Cas smiled, he could hear Dean contemplating out loud on if he should get orange chicken or kung pao chicken. Now that Castiel thought about it, he realized he did have a friend- his name is Dean Winchester.

"Couldn't choose between which chicken so I got both." Dean mumbled while approaching their table. He raised an eyebrow as Castiel smiled to himself.

"Jeez kid, I was gone for like four minutes, what happened to you?" Dean laughed then sat down.

"What. Is it suddenly illegal to smile?" He rolled his eyes at Dean and yawned into his sleeve. They waited impatiently for their food, and once it was placed in front of them they ate like animals.

"Do you ever get bored of being a cop?" Castiel asked before swallowing a spoonful of rice. Dean thought about it for a second then answered, "Yeah, sometimes. You ever get tired of being a teenager?"

"Yes, actually." He chimed enthusiastically. It was true, Cas acted much older than his age and sometimes he wished time would catch up to him. Meanwhile Cas had no idea, but Dean had grown up too fast as well, he had no choice. After his mother's death, he needed to take the responsibility of raising Sam since his father became an abusive alcoholic.

"So, tell me. Who are you Dean Winchester? The real Dean, the one I need to write about." The boy spoke almost in a whisper as Dean nodded.

"God, I feel like I'm on Oprah." He sighed over dramatically then they both laughed.


	11. Voluntarily Blind

After a long lunch the two were on their way back to the car. Castiel was trailing slowly behind Dean, gaping up at the distracting sunset. The sun was setting and the sky was painted an array of pink, orange, and red. He stared at the clouds, watching the pale light of the moon that was blossoming over the horizon. It was beautiful; Cas smiled to himself then yawned into the sleeve of his sweatshirt as he got into the car.

Dean eyed him before turning on the radio, "Don't fall asleep in my car, kid."

Castiel ignored his hasty remark and turned over, resting his head against the window. Of course Dean continued to nag at him to keep his eyes open, but by the seventh time he was drifting off to sleep. The engine rumbling beneath their feet drowned out the sound of Castiel's silent snoring- so did Dean's dreadful singing.

The sun fell as the moon rose before Dean's eyes and that moment was lovely as he turned to look at the sleeping boy beside him. Castiel's chest rose and fell as he breathed, a restless sigh came from him and Dean turned back, smiling at the road ahead. From that moment he drove slow and avoided every bump in the road till they were parked at the front of the station, "Cas, wake up. We're here."

"Mmm, leave me in the car." Castiel murmured, face pressed against the glass. Dean chuckled softly.

"I can't. Trust me I would, you're annoying as hell."

"Asshole." Castiel grumbled in response to Dean's crappy humor.

"If you're really that tired I can drive you home. I don't need you falling asleep in my office."

"Please." Just at that moment Castiel turned his head to gaze at him, so a breath of air caught it Dean's throat. Castiel was staring at him, eyes heavy and glistening.

"Yeah, I'll drive you. Just tell me where to go."

Castiel was finally able to force his eyes completely open to give his attention to the road ahead. "Okay, drive towards the school, I live near it......You think Jody will be angry? I'm not supposed to leave early."

"Nah, I'll talk to her. It's almost time for you to go home anyways." They were back on the road.

"Will she be angry at you?"

"She's practically my second mother, so she's always angry at me. It'll be fine."

A short cut off voice came from Dean's police radio once they were near the school. Dean furrowed his brows at the unfathomable transmission; He then took a hand off the wheel to hold down one of the radio buttons, "What was that?"

"10-67, assistance needed." That time the transmission came through clearly and Castiel observed Dean with eyes full of interest.

"Alright, send me your location and request standby. I'm on my way as soon as I'm done here." Dean placed his hand back onto the wheel.

"Roger that."

"There's the school, where next?" Dean asked.

"Turn on Ambrose, fourth house down." Castiel pointed at his simple two story home.

"You don't look sleepy anymore." Dean lied.

"Trust me, I could fall asleep in seconds," Castiel grunted. The car came to a halt in front of his house and he hopped out. Finally he could rest his head on his pillow instead of a window.

"Thanks for driving me." Castiel forced a big smile while Dean nodded. He gaped at him for a few silent seconds then licked his pink lips, "stay safe."

"You too." Castiel replied. He got one last glance of Dean before he raced away in his police car. Castiel swallowed hard as a sudden familiar feeling washed over him; The feeling boiled in the pit of his stomach to an emotion which was hard to put into words... Thinking about it, he realized it was because there was always some sort of mutual compassion between them. Neither of them ever thought much about it, only the fact that it was because they were friends. Castiel was voluntarily blind to the fact that maybe it was because they fancied one another and the few times the thought did cross his mind, he denied it. A man like Dean Winchester would never take interest in him, or so he thought.


	12. Marked in a Dream

"Guess who got a good grade on the biography essay!" A cheer came from Castiel after he unexpectedly burst through Dean's office door. It startled Dean, but not as much as it annoyed him.

"Congrats, now shut up..I'm trying to finish work."

Frowning, the teen walked up to his desk. Dean continued to type away on his laptop, "No snarly remark? Wow, I'm impressed."

"No snarly remark? Bleh blah blah.." Castiel mimicked him then threw off his backpack which landed by the book shelf. Dean smiled, "I suppose I spoke too soon."

"What's so much more important than me?" Castiel joked, tilted his head, and grinned ear to ear. 

"Would it offend you if I said everything? My car, pie-" Dean laughed as Castiel tried to close his laptop. He grasped the teen's wrist, "-Don't you dare! I've been working on this for hours."

"Surprised you could even stay concentrated that long." Castiel huffed. His wrist was still locked inbetween Dean's fingers. The grip tightened, he yanked his arm forward.

"You know, you seem to easily forget that I'm a cop." Castiel was leaning over his desk he could practically feel Dean's breath hit his face. He gulped, Dean was really close; Castiel could see where every freckle kissed his skin.

"I don't forget, I just don't care."

"You're stubborn." Dean narrowed his eyes, they were so green with tinges of blue, silver, and gold.

"You're ungrateful." Before Castiel could pull his arm away Dean leaned forward to kiss him, making his heart pound.

The second their lips met, the world was engulfed in their lustful burning flames. God. Dean's lips were rough, but the kiss was so gentle it made Castiel's knees weak. His eyes fluttered closed as he dragged his free hand onto the back of Dean's neck.

With the help of Dean who pulled him completely onto the desk, Castiel was able to sit in front of him and in a matter of seconds Dean was standing inbetween his legs. Neither of them stopped to question what was occurring, they simply continued to pour their hearts out into every touch and kiss they shared.

Castiel tilted his head slightly while Dean planted wet kisses against his jaw. His fingers slid across Dean's smooth skin then combed through his dirty blonde hair. Dean felt Castiel shudder as he kissed the sensitive spots on his neck; he bit down gently on the skin he had lathered in kisses and soon enough he was marking the boy as his. Castiel melted into Dean's arms, kissing his lips hard until they were swollen and red.

A familiar muffled beeping interrupted; Dean didn't seem to notice which confused him, but finally Castiel's surroundings began fading into a blur and he could no longer feel strong arms snaked around his body.   
His eyes flung open and sunlight blinded him. The pain in his heart became very relevant as he suddenly realized that he had been dreaming. Without thinking, he yanked his alarm clock from the wall and threw it across his room. The box of plastic made a dent in the wall and sat in pieces on the carpet. He wasn't sure if he was upset at the fact that it was a dream or a dream about Dean Winchester specifically.

More than anything he wanted to cry, but he dragged himself out of bed instead. He walked past the broken clock and stood before his mirror emotionless. His finger tips brushed against the skin on his neck where Dean had marked him in his dream.   
His heart and mind told him that he liked Dean Winchester, but Castiel opposed.

The dream was his minds way of forcing him to realize the truth.


	13. Whiskey and Sulking

_The silence was almost nauseating. The empathetic cries from people who barley knew her only made Dean angry. He was at his mother's funeral._

_"They don't know," he whispered to himself. He bit the inside of his cheek as he sensed the vile wrath. No one knew his mother like he did, no one. Dean couldn't cry, he was too tired of crying so he just stood quietly behind crying relatives, holding baby Sam in his arms. No one cared to see how much Dean understood, because he was only four. Everyone was surrounding his father, sharing sympathetic hugs of woe._

_Dean only had Sam. Sam was sleeping, soundless and face scrunched into Dean's jacket. At that moment he pressed his forehead gently against Sam's and promised to take care of him like their mom would have. The wind blew through Dean's hair and instead of feeling cold when the wind blew he felt warmth, like his mother was with them again._

_The memory faded, Dean sat on the floor of his apartment picking at different strings on his guitar. Today was November 2nd, the anniversary of his mother's death- the only day he ever took off from all work. As usual he was curled up in a corner drinking from a half drunken bottle of whiskey and sulking over the death of his mother. No one ever saw him like that, ever, because Dean wouldn't let them. Dean's a very reticent person, usually unresponsive when people try to get him to open up. He strummed a few more strings then sadly chuckled, remembering how easily he had given in and told Castiel about his past life a few weeks ago. He had never done that. Ever since then the boy was a little more distant, Dean wondered why._

_Bobby and Jody were like his second parents and Dean remembered how long it had taken him to open up to them. All those years of them constantly bothering him to give up the tough kid act and open up, those were some great teenage years._

_"I want you to open this damn door, Winchester." Bobby shouted outside of Dean's bedroom. Dean was sitting on his bed with a cigarette in between his pink lips and listening to the Led Zeppelin CD he had picked up at Fitz record store. He had gotten into a fight at school and Bobby had just heard about it from Sam._

_"I'm studying!" He grumbled and stood, pacing his room until he stopped in front of his mirror. Dean's eye was slightly bruised from where the kid had punched him back. He winced after pressing a finger to it and turned his head as he heard his bedroom door being unlocked._

_"Son of a bitch." He quickly put out the cigarette as Bobby entered the room._

_"You got into a damn fight didn't you?" Bobby glared at him grimly and Dean furiously looked away,"It's not like you don't already know."_

_"Why did you do it, boy?" Bobby yelled at him again and Dean scoffed, acting like he hadn't noticed the hurt in Bobby's voice._

_"Dean!" A few seconds later Sam ran into his room to hug him. Dean relaxed a little as he hugged his little brother, "Heya Sammy."_

_"I told Bobby you got into a fight, I was just really worried. Don't argue, please." The boy stared at him with apologetic eyes and Dean nodded. Bobby sighed, watching his two boys._

_"Okay. We won't..-" Dean glanced over at Bobby, "..I'm sorry, Bobby. "_

Dean closed his eyes as the whiskey burned the back of his throat after swallowing it. He remembered that day and every other where they had argued over stupid things. Bobby always forgave him, he cared, not like John. Dean put his guitar aside him on the floor and stood up, walking towards his room. He tripped over his feet a few times trying to get to bed, but once he was in bed he pressed his face into his pillow. He turned onto his side and stared at nothing in the pitch black darkness of his room. 

Tomorrow he was to go back to work, act like he hadn't been a mess today. He dreaded it so much knowing Jody would ask him first thing tomorrow how he was doing. Dean exhaled loudly then closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and surely he did.


	14. Butterfly

_'January 24th, 1979 a baby boy was brought into the world unaware of the righteous man he would become one day. Dean Winchester was born and raised in Laurence, Kansas by both of his parents. He described himself as being playfully selfish, and also being fairly bragging since the kid owned practically every batman action figure from the 80's forward. That was until his brother Sam, was born four years later; the day he realized he cared for something more than just his action figures. His parents told him that angels had given Dean the gift of having a brother, someone who would look up to him- someone who would one day entitle him as his hero. Everything was perfect for the Winchester family until a tragedy occurred._

_November 2nd, 1983 his mother was killed in a kitchen fire. The family was devastated with Sam being only three months old. At first Dean thought it would be fine, but his father dramatically changed for the worst. They moved house to house since they're alcoholic father, John, was unable to pay the monthly rent. So as times got worse, so did their father. The brothers grew up the rest of their lives with an abusive parent until he was finally arrested for child abuse when Dean was 14.  
Family friend, Bobby Singer, took in both boys and treated them more like a father then John ever had. Dean graduated high school a few years later and Bobby hired him to work at his auto shop part-time along with his busy schedule at Kansas Police station.'_

"Do I have to finish reading this? It's sooo depressing." Dean let out the most annoyed sigh and ran a hand across his face. Beside him was Castiel rolling his eyes, "It's your life, and it's not all depressing. Keep reading." 

Out of all things to do on a Thursday, Castiel was pressuring Dean to read his finished Biography about him. This was the third attempt and Dean still hadn't successfully read through the entire thing. 

"No thanks." Ass-butt. 

Instead of insisting Dean read it again, Castiel closed the laptop and whined, "You're such a pain Dean. I am so nice to you, honestly." 

Dean sneered at him. Irritated Castiel stood abruptly to put away the laptop, but tripped on his backpack while doing so. The officer bit his tongue to hold back his obnoxious laughter while Castiel cursed out loud and stood back up. His cheeks burned a scarlet hue as Dean began laughing willingly. 

"Stop laughing!" Castiel whined again then playfully shoved Dean, who was now holding his stomach and laughing. His face crinkled while the warm laughter spilled from his mouth. If Castiel weren't so embarrassed at the moment he would have enjoyed Dean's laughter more, because it was sorta beautiful- He was beautiful.

"OK- Okay. I'm done, I'm sorry." Dean cleared his throat in an attempt to stop himself from laughing any longer. Castiel's cheeks were still stained that scarlet rose, "You better be." 

"I haven't laughed like that in so long. I hope this happens more often." A smile tugged at the officer's lips, so Castiel smiled back shyly. He hated that these unanticipated butterfly sensation feelings towards Dean were happening more often- the feelings were slowly growing more and more everyday.

"Hey Cas. I have patrol for like two hours. Come along, I'll buy us some grub for the road." Dean was now reaching for his car keys. 

"As long as it's not a burger. I'm so fed up with 'em." Castiel scoffed and made sure not to trip this time while getting his black sweater. 

"Hmm, Burritos?" Dean commented. Castiel followed him out of his office and down the short narrow hall, "Hell Yeah." 

_

The journey to Dean's police car didn't take long, luckily no one had stopped them on their way out. Castiel was sitting shotgun in the car as always. He was trying to ignore the loud rumbling coming from his empty stomach as Dean drove, he hadn't eaten all day and now food was all he could think of. 

"Could your stomach be any louder?" Dean glanced over at him and snickered. Usually Castiel would reply with some indignant remark, but those pretty green eyes had him completely weak at the knees and infatuated. 

"You promised food, and I am hungry. So yes, possibly." Castiel crossed his arms then pressed his lips into a lopsided smile. 

They were now parked on the side of some road, sorta hidden, watching cars drive by to try and catch people who weren't following the law. Dean swore they'd get food after this. Castiel was bored and hadn't stopped talking since they parked in that hidden alleyway, "Hey, you know we're kind of like Batman and Robin. I'm Batman.. and you're Robin!" 

Dean raised a brow just as he slowly turned to look at him, "Uh- I think you're confused, because if anything I'm batman." 

They continued to bicker back and forth until Castiel pointed something out he had just seen through his window, "That car just ran two red lights." 

Dean rolled his eyes in total disbelief after not personally witnessing it, but then the car ran a third red light. Castiel was so excited as Dean turned on the car siren, this was his first time experiencing a police chase. He mentioned it out loud a few times and Dean repeatedly told him to calm down because he was just pulling someone over. 

"Okay, stay here." The car in front of them had finally pulled over and Dean was climbing out of the police car. Unsurprisingly, Castiel did the opposite and was now following closely behind him. Dean sent him a warning glare, but that didn't stop the teen from following him. The officer leaned down to look through the window and at the man behind the wheel.


	15. Nicotine

It took 4 seconds for Dean to realize who the person in the car was. The dark brown hair, scruffy facial hair, and nicotine aroma was almost too familiar.   
The officer almost seemed paralyzed. By the foul smirk on the man's face, Dean knew he recognized him instantly too. Dean stared in awe as the man leaned back in his seat, "You doing some kind of charity work?" He was talking about Castiel.

"Is that legal? To have some kid with you on your job. Pretty sure that's illegal?" The man looked towards the teen beside Dean. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of Dean's right eye and his mouth formed a rigid grimace. He opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel beat him to it, "Pretty sure running three red lights is illegal."

"Go to the car. Now, Robin." Dean ordered blankly, still starring down at the man before him. A hesitated breath escaped Castiel's lips, but he did as he was told and trailed back to the police car. The officer hadn't noticed he was clenching his fists tightly, until his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

"You okay? You're a bit quiet, son."

It was in fact Dean's father, John Winchester, with arms lazily folded across his chest as he stared out of the half rolled down window.

"I spend, what, eight or ten years locked up and this is how you greet me?" John shook his head in disappointment before chuckling.

"I thought you were getting out in December." Dean replied in a cold tone while John grinned at him, "Yeah I guess you can call it a Christmas miracle."

A short scoff escaped Dean's mouth, "I wouldn't call it that."

His remark and attitude took John by surprise. The last time he had seen Dean, he was 15 and visiting him in prison. Back then Dean was still completely terrified of him and never said anything remotely disrespecting.

"Oh c'mon. It's been years Dean. Show some respect- I am a changed man." John chuckled again.

"You sure about that? You just ran three red lights."

"Now c'mon son, I just got out. Give me a break. I was just on my way to see you, Sammy, and Bobby." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, staring at John, forming an intense gaze. All sorts of emotions ran through Dean, he let out a quiet frustrated sigh. John didn't know Sam was in California, and Dean didn't want to tell him. He was infuriated because his father was home, sad that he hadn't changed, and scared that John would drag hell back into his life.

"I think you should leave, so just drive away before I give you a ticket. We don't want to anything to do with you." John watched in awe as anger overcame his son, the feeling he had in his heart was resentful. Seconds later, Dean huffed and turned to leave, showing he wasn't afraid to turn his back on the man. John drove away.

In the police car, Castiel sat impatiently but amused as Dean walked back. There was frustration and anger on his face he wasn't even trying to mask. Castiel being in the car the entire time, didn't have a clue on what was going on outside. All he had seen was a lot of talking and angry glares. He gingerly sat back in his seat as Dean got in the car, nothing about this was making sense to the poor teen. Why was Dean so angry and why hadn't he given the man a ticket?, "Is everything okay?"

"Terrific, now lets get the food I promised earlier." Reluctant to ask anymore questions, Castiel nodded at Dean's response and sat silently for the rest of the car ride.

They drove to Dean's favorite Mexican joint, and Dean ordered for them through the drive through so it didn't take that long for them to get their food. Parked by some building, they were sitting quietly in Dean's car eating before Castiel finally decided he couldn't tolerate the silence any longer.

"Um, okay. Whatever happened back there really bothered you obviously, and I want to know why. I feel really uncomfortable eating in silence when I know you have a lot to say, so please enlighten me." The teen spoke really fast, afraid Dean wouldn't answer. The officer stopped chewing, glancing over at Castiel who was purposely whistling and looking at everything but Dean. Dean finished chewing his food and then spoke, "The man in the car was my dad.."

Castiel gaped up at Dean blankly until comprehending what he had just said. The different facial expressions occupying Castiel's face those few seconds after made Dean chuckle. It was unbelievable how Castiel always managed to make Dean laugh no matter how upset he was.

"So that guy was your-" Dean nodded. "Wasn't he in-" Dean nodded. "Didn't I talk back to him-" Dean nodded then chuckled again.

"Wow."


	16. Goodnight, Robin

A lazy Castiel walked into his house after Dean dropped him off. He closed the door behind him then walked past his mother and father in the kitchen to lay on the living room couch. He fell lazily onto the leather couch then reached for the remote on the floor in front of him; he surfed through the channels, hearing footsteps approaching him.

"Good day at the station today?" It was his father.

"For the most part." Castiel yawned still on the couch, as he dragged a blanket over his body. His father raised an eyebrow at him, "Your mother made dinner, she's waiting for you in the kitchen."

The boy groaned, but forced a small smile after his father ruffled his hair. Castiel tore the blanket off his body and tumbled off the couch onto his wobbly feet. He walked into the kitchen, "Hey Mom."

"Hungry?" She simply asked as he leaned on the counter beside her shaking his head no.

"Can I go upstairs?"

His mother's hand was against his forehead in a matter of seconds and Castiel leaned away from her touch.

"I'm not sick, Mom." He was a bit hungry, but he just wanted to go upstairs and finish the biology homework he still hadn't started started.

"Eat, then go upstairs." She handed him a small plate of food. Castiel's head hung low while he walked back to the couch and laid across it, face squished against a pillow.

Every few seconds he'd take a bite of his food, but for the most part laid there stabbing the food with a fork and thinking about Dean and that dream. It wasn't his fault he was maybe starting to like him...right?  
Castiel rubbed his temples and heaved at the thought.

He set his plate in the kitchen, grabbed his backpack off the floor, then sprinted upstairs. In his room, he dropped his backpack near his bed and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Castiel looked at himself from head to toe while an unamused look occupied his face. He wished Dean would like him.

A hushed beep came from his phone and caught his attention. Castiel grabbed the phone from the pocket of his jeans and and watched the screen light up.

 **Dean** "You left your diary in my car."

Castiel's eyes lit up, Dean and him had exchanged numbers earlier, he had completely forgotten. The dimples in his cheeks appeared as he smiled.

 **Castiel** "Ha Ha very funny. It's my school journal"

 **Dean** "Yea whatever. Do I drop it off?"

 **Castiel** "please"

 **Dean** "okie dokie"

 **Castiel** "okie dokie really?"

 **Dean** "shut the hell up, I need to drive"

Castiel tried to suppress his giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. He proceeded to get his backpack, but the phone beeped again before he could take a step towards his bed.

 **Dean** "there's nothing wrong with okie dokie"

The teen rolled his eyes then finally got up to grab his backpack. He threw it onto the bed before taking off his shoes.

Castiel thought about earlier that day, he still couldn't believe they had pulled over Dean's dad or the fact that he was out of prison so soon. It really bothered Dean, in fact they spent a whole hour talking about it before Dean decided to drive Castiel home. As terrible as the entire ordeal was, Castiel couldn't help but realize the only positive thing- Dean had opened up to him again.

 **Dean** "come get your diary"

Finally Dean had arrived, the teen bolted downstairs with his socks on. His parents were too busy eating dinner they barley noticed him walk out the front door and into the cold. Castiel instantly regretted not grabbing a jacket as he wandered towards the car where Dean stood. His eyes landed on Dean who was leaning against the vehicle, Castiel's heart stopped momentarily in my chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, "Thanks for bringing my journal."

"It's no big deal. Aren't you cold?" Castiel bit his bottom lip as Dean handed him the ragged journal, "Yeah, I should get inside."

"Goodnight, Robin." Then in that instant Dean smiled and Castiel felt his entire body flush warm. Not only had he called him Robin again, but there was something about the way Dean smiled that made his heart swoon. The moonlight streamed down upon Dean's face, the shape of his lips reflecting the crescent above them.

"Night, Dean." A short nervous chuckle came from Castiel's lips before he turned around and quickly rushed back into his house. He closed the door and stood with his back against the wooden frame.

Castiel gave into the truth, he had a major crush on Dean Winchester.


	17. Lingering Touch

_"It's not going to work, we already established that. I could loose my job or worse get arrested! How ironic would that be huh?"_

_"Yesterday, you said-" Castiel's eyes became foggy as Dean started to yell. "I know what I said, Cas!"_

_"So what you said was bullshit then?" The teen crossed his arms across his chest and watched Dean tense in anger._

_"Wha- no Castiel! Just shut up, you're making things worse." A tiny scoff left the younger boy's mouth, "how am I making things wor-?!"_

_"By acting like a stupid freaking kid! Grow the hell up for a sec."_

_Castiel shifted sideways inside the parked car and Dean stared at his face, his hands, and his dark hair as he regretted immediately what he had said. More tears formed in the younger boys eyes while Dean reached to grab his face. A hesitant breath left Castiel's lips, but he turned, the world around him becoming a blur as he only looked Dean in the eyes. They stared at each other, "You know I didn't mean that."_

_Castiel inhaled sharply then angrily tried to push Dean's hand away from his face. Dean only pulled him closer and then Castiel lost all rational thought as Dean kissed him. Castiel kissed him hard and angry, only causing him to kiss back with as much force._

_"I'm not a fucking kid." Castiel grumbled against his lips then felt a heat deep within him as Dean's grip tightened, pressing their bodies together in the darkness of the car. They pulled away, gasping for air, while Castiel moved onto the back seat of Dean's car and dragged him along._

_A soft grunt left Dean's lips as Castiel violently pushed him down against the seats and crawled on top of him. Their breathing was loud and heavy as Castiel rolled his hips against Dean's._

_"Mmm God, Jody is going to kill me for being late." Dean choked out while the younger boy dragged kisses across his jaw, "Good."_

_Dean shot up in his bed, shirtless and completely soaked in sweat. It was still dark outside. He closed his weary eyes then pressed the heels of his hands against them momentarily until he saw nothing. It took a few seconds for him to come to his senses about the dream he had just woken up from. He had just dreamt of Castiel..._

_Dean rolled out of bed, and entered the bathroom where he stood in front of the sink. He splashed water onto his face before looking in the mirror. All he saw was flashes of his dream, and Dean swore he could still feel the faint lingering touch of Castiel on his body._

_Dean was slightly panicked and confused. He had never thought about Castiel in that way at all, the dream was so random. He almost felt shameful for having the dream. A soft sigh left Dean's mouth as he thought about him._

_And just for a moment Dean wished the dream was real._

_"No. That's not right. He's only a kid.."_

He yelled at himself mentally and rushed back to into bed where he tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

__

A very bored Castiel kicked his feet back and forth while sitting in his desk. It was fifth period, history class with Mrs. Braeden, and he was just as uninterested as everyone else in the class. Castiel glanced at the clock for the thousandth time then leaned forward in his seat and begun to drift into a daydream. Castiel was in fact thinking of Dean Winchester, it helped to pass the time.

Soon the bell rang and everyone stood frantically except for mused Castiel who took his time leaving the warm classroom. As always the halls were crowded. There was a couple making out on the left side of the hall across from his locker, and Castiel had awkwardly made eye contact with the girl who happened to be- Meg.

He sucked in a breath, glancing away as quickly as he could before ducking his head. They didn't talk much, usually Meg would just text him and he would reply sometimes. Castiel was still upset with her, but not as furious as he was before. He pulled the locker open, gabbing his orange math book, until his phone buzzed.

Meg: _Wanna ditch and go watch x files at my place?_

Castiel let out a single chuckle before pushing his locker door shut. He tore through the crowded hall and nearly ran into Kinney's classroom door because he was too busy replying to Meg's text. 

Castiel: _Not really_

Meg: _Okay thennn_

Castiel sat in the back of the class like usual and Meg sat beside him.

"I hope you all studied for today's test." The raspy voice of Mr.Kinney echoed throughout the classroom, along with multiple groans from students. Castiel twitched nervously, remembering he hadn't studied last night after Dean dropped off his 'Diary'.

"I didn't study either, don't worry." A silent whisper came from beside him, it was Meg who was grinning at him. Mr. Kinney passed out the rest of the tests then wished the class luck, in almost a sarcastic tone.

Castiel: _I changed my mind, let's go watch x files_

__

"Who ya calling?" Meg asked. She was laying on the ground of her bedroom floor, eating a pop tart. They were in her house, watching the x files and eating snacks on her bedroom floor just like they had been for the past two hours.

"Someone from the station." Castiel mumbled to her while the phone rang.

"Lovely." She snorted just as Dean answered his phone.

"Hey, you're not here yet. What's up Cas?"

"I'm not showing up today, I got sick at school. Just calling to let you know.." Castiel held the phone to his ear with one hand and pulled his knees to his chest with the other. He heard a short chuckle from him, "Alright. Get some rest then. See ya when you're feeling better."

"I will, Thanks. Bye Dean."

Castiel hung up quickly and Meg shouted an 'ooo'.

"Dean sounds lovely. Too bad you lied to him." She pouted then bit her pop tart.

"I feel bad, but it's only for today."

"Yes! The party tonight is going to be awesome, I promise." Meg cheered and he snatched the pop tart from her with a smirk.

"Hey! Could've asked for the other one." She whined and watched him eat it.

They watched tv for a few more hours and Castiel was lost in his thoughts. He still felt bad, in fact he was also lying to his parents about staying at a friends house and spending the night. But everything would go back to normal tomorrow is what Castiel told himself repeatedly.


	18. Aw, you're blushing

Castiel was sipping on his fourth cup of beer. He had lost Meg in the crowded house party an hour after they arrived. Now he was bumping into everything and everyone trying to look for her on his own. Barley making it up the stairs, Castiel raided every room that wasn't occupied with horny teenagers. Meg wasn't answering his calls either and at this point he had given up, so he went back downstairs where he nearly toppled down the steps.

The entire house was cramped with loud, stoned, and drunk teenagers. The music was so noisy it was starting to give him a headache and make him feel sick, then again it could easily have been the alcohol. Either way, Castiel quickly staggered outside after feeling the uncomfortable bubbling in his stomach begin to rise. He doubled over then sank to his knees as he threw up on the grass. The contents in his stomach continued to spill from his mouth until he was dry heaving. A few drunk girls who were outside yelped at the sight of him and ran back inside as he lifted his head back up.

Castiel cringed at his breath, that was a mixed smell of alcohol and bile. He slowly stood back up in an unbalanced attempt to make it to the curb. Still somewhat intoxicated, Castiel sat on the curb feeling embarrassed and going through his phone contacts. Maybe going to a party wasn't the best idea.

If he called his parents then they'd murder him, figuratively speaking, so he decided not to and suddenly Dean popped into his clouded fuzzy mind. Castiel nervously dialed his number then pulled his knees close to his chest as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The second he heard Dean's voice he froze, feeling a wave of sadness and guilt overcome him. It was odd how one second he was sorta okay and then suddenly he was on the verge of tears. On the other side of the phone call was Dean lying in bed, feeling tired and sluggish with his phone pressed to his ear. He only answered because he had seen Castiel's caller ID pop up.

"Dean.. it's me," Castiel's words were soft and slightly slurred, "ca-can you, uh, pick me up?" A very concerned and confused Dean sat up on the other side of the phone call, "Where are you? What's going on- it's two in the morning kid."

Dean was already rolling out of his bed when suddenly a quiet whimper came from the phone, Castiel was starring up at the sky and holding back his drunk sobs, "I know it is, i-i'm at a party. I lied when I called earlier about being sick- i'm sorry."

Dean frowned, realizing that the teenager was on the verge of tears. He quickly got dressed and ran out of his crappy apartment to his car, "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"No- just...I'll text you the address okay?" The teenage boy sniffed and hiccuped. "Alright." Dean agreed then hung up. A few seconds later Dean had the address and was driving a little more rushed than usual.

While waiting for Dean to arrive, Castiel stretched out his legs and sucked in a few long breaths to ease the familiar queasy feeling in his stomach. He was still definitely buzzed, but he was trying hard to keep himself grounded to reality. He thought about what he was going to tell Dean and wondered if Dean would tell his parents. A few more tears welled in his eyes, but Castiel wiped them away with his knuckles harshly.

He was blinded by headlights, thank god Dean was here.

Castiel pushed off the ground and onto his wobbly feet to meet Dean half way. Dean walked up to the boy slowly, noticing how worn out- yet still beautiful- he looked. Soft wisps of his dark hair swept past his ear and caressed the skin on his neck, his eyes weren't full of joy like usual. Castiel walked straight into him, throwing his arms around Dean in a desperate manner.

Dean bit his bottom lip and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the teenager's frail body. The embrace was warm, and Dean's strong arms seemed very protective. The world around melted away as they stood their hugging.

Castiel pulled away from him and Dean sighed noticing his slight shivering, "You're obviously not okay, I should get you home."

"I can't go home, not.. like this." Castiel whined while Dean gave him his jacket to keep warm, "What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm not, technically sober at the moment." Castiel stumbled a little as they walked to his car. Dean shook his head, realizing that too. They got into the car and Castiel used Dean's jacket as a blanket.

"I'm taking you h-" "Please no! I'm begging you. M-my parents think I'm staying at Meg's house for the night, I can crash on y-your couch." Castiel slurred a bit again. He was staring up at him with pleading eyes. Dean kept his eyes glued to the road ahead, knowing if he looked at those eyes any longer he'd give in. Of course that didn't help, because the teenager was leaning closer to him and chanting please repeatedly.

"Fine, now put your seat belt on. Go on." Castiel nodded quickly, moved properly back into his seat, and put on his seat belt. He leaned back, staring out the window like he always did to observe the moon that hung full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars. Dean wanted to ask questions, but decided not to overwhelm Castiel since he was already anxious and upset.

He sneaked a glance at the teenager, immediately remembering his dream and how similar this scene looked to him. Castiel turned his head and caught him staring, "What?"

Dean's cheeks suddenly flushed pink and Castiel thought it was very cute against his freckled skin. A sly smile appeared on the younger boy's lips, "Aw, you're blushing."

Dean scoffed then turned his head to avert his gaze, "Am not." 

"But your cheeks are all pin-" "I'll drop you off at your house if you don't stop." Dean grumbled in a serious tone to hide his embarrassment, but Castiel chuckled and rolled his head back towards the window, "m'kay."

The car was silent again. They were almost there when Dean spoke, "I was looking at you because you looked very... beautiful."

Castiel sucked on his bottom lip and blinked a few times to register what he had just heard. Dean had just called him beautiful.


	19. Butterflies and Clint Eastwood movies

They were parked outside the apartment complex. Dean was quick to get out and Castiel followed. It was a struggle for Castiel to go up the stairs with his terrible balance at the moment, so Dean helped drag him up them and into his apartment. The apartment was small, but cozy, it was a bit messy too. There was a fireplace in the living area and instantly, the teenager was attracted towards the few photos sitting over it on a mantel.

"Castiel, get away from those, come get in bed." Dean huffed, the annoyance clear in his voice, because he was very tired.

"Already trying to drag me into bed with you? Wow, you haven't even taken me out to dinner yet." A drunk giggled erupted from Castiel's lips. He was very content with his sudden confidence that was indeed influenced by what was left of the alcohol in his system. Of course Dean wasn't, because he was blushing again. He found it odd how a teenager was making him blush, he didn't like Castiel in that way... did he? No way.

"Is this your brother?" Castiel picked up one of the wooden frames. In the photograph was a young blonde Dean holding a baby in his arms. It reminded Castiel of his brother Gabriel, who he hadn't thought of in a while.

The sides of Dean's rosy lips tugged upwards, "Yeah."

"Is this him too?" The teenager pointed to another photograph on the mantel to which Dean nodded. It was of him and his brother, Sam, leaning against the chevy impala parked outside. Castiel ran his calloused thumb across the dusty glass and put the wooden frame back with the rest before wobbling towards Dean.

He yawned loudly as Dean led him into his bedroom, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." 

The teenager kicked off his shoes and fell onto the bed, his happy grunt muffled by Dean's pillow. Castiel was too busy getting comfortable beneath the white fluffy bed sheets to notice Dean had left the room already. A small frown formed on his face, because he wanted Dean to sleep with him. Castiel told himself it was the alcohol that wanted him there, but it wasn't. It was him. And surely the couch wasn't very comfortable.   
He found himself pushing the bedroom door open and tip toeing into the living room. There, Dean was coiled beneath a blanket on a couch that was too small for him.

"Dean you look ridiculous, come to the room. There's plenty of space in the bed." Dean grunted in response, not wanting to move, so Castiel approached him.

"What are you doing? Let me sleep." Dean groaned when he felt his arm being tugged.

"Only if you come to the room."

The glare Dean shot at Castiel made him chuckle. Finally Dean stood and made his way back to his bedroom with the younger boy. Castiel jumped onto the left side of the bed and threw the covers over his freezing body. He watched as Dean slowly crawled into bed too, facing away from him.

Dean didn't like the idea of this, but he was tired and nothing really mattered when he was tired. The entire apartment grew silent, in fact It didn't take long for the teenager to fall asleep. After a couple minutes he could already hear the faint snoring coming from behind him. Dean rolled over, his eyes immediately landing on the sleeping teenager inches away from him.   
A few strands of his short dark hair stuck up against the pillow and Dean found it adorable.

The younger boy looked so peaceful. He wanted nothing, but to watch Castiel sleep. Dean knew he couldn't do that, he had work tomorrow, so he closed his eyes and let himself slowly drift unconscious as well.   
Neither of them woke up once throughout the middle of the night.

-

Castiel awoke to soft white sheets pressed against his face. The light shining through the blinds was irritating him, because he now had a raging headache due to yesterday. A soft grunt left his lips as he pressed his face further into the sheets.

As lazy as he felt, Castiel eventually forced his blue eyes open and turned over in the bed which was now empty.  
Dean had probably gone to work.

Even though he had a headache, it was like there were thousands butterflies whirling around in his stomach because he was in Dean's apartment. Sleeping in Dean's bed. A lazy smile erupted on his face as he rolled off the comfortable bed. Castiel landed on his two feet and proceeded into the kitchen, each step making the wooden floor creak.

In the kitchen was a note left by Dean that said _"Take the Painkillers, drink some water, and get some rest. I'll come by later on my break to drive you home.  
Don't. break. anything.   
\- Dean "_

Castiel scoffed at the last part and mumbled to himself that he wouldn't ever. He leaned against the counter then grabbed the two painkillers and swallowed them with a large glass of orange juice. He tried his best to distract himself from his pounding head by making toast.

While Castiel was making himself comfortable at Dean's apartment, Dean was at the station- wondering if the teenager was okay. It was busy down at the station and Jody was storming around, making sure all work was being done so that didn't help at all when Dean tried calling the teenager who was back in his apartment.

"Winchester I need that paperwork, call whoever that is back later."

Dean gaped over at Jody and kept the phone pressed against his ear anyways. She sighed loudly at him then walked away just as Castiel answered, "what??"

"Just checking to make sure you're alive," Dean lifted the pen in his other hand to his mouth and bit nervously on the end of it.

"Yes, I am. Hey do you have any movies?"

"Left cabinet underneath the tv. I'm off in a few hours, alright?" Dean leaned back in his chair, listening to the silent shuffling of Castiel going through his movie collection.

"Kay and you have no good movies.." The teen huffed while Dean narrowed his eyes as if he could see him, "I do too, you just have a bad taste in films."

A short laugh came from Castiel, "half of these are Clint Eastwood movies."

"So?"

"So all you watch are Wild West movies and the only other person I know who watches those is my grandpa." Castiel snorted and Dean smiled, "Well your grandpa is a cool guy."

"I guess, for a dead guy." The teenager rolled his eyes then laughed again. Dean snorted and put his pen down, "Whatever. I gotta go, call you later."

"Okay grandpa," "shut the hel-"

"Bye Dean." Castiel spoke over him then hung up, smiling like an idiot.


	20. Age Difference, Snoring, and Dating

Dean walked straight into his apartment to find Castiel slumped against the cushions on his couch. The tv was on too, playing on the screen was Gran Torino.

"Do Walt and Thao become friends?" The teen muttered, his blue eyes were glued to the movie playing on the screen. A simple yes came from Dean, who was kicking off his shoes and moving towards the couch.

"Move over." Dean nudged him and Castiel pulled his legs closer to himself. The elder fell onto the couch with a loud sigh then threw his legs onto the coffee table.

"I texted my friend, told her where I am by the way." Castiel glanced over at Dean who was distracted by his thoughts. 

There was this odd feeling of attraction towards Castiel that Dean often felt and he blamed it on that dream he had. Dean admired those icy blue eyes, damn it, he admired everything about him- The way Castiel spoke, the way he laughed, and the way he smiled. This boy sat beside him and he was so beautiful. That's all Dean could think as he turned to meet Castiel's gaze.

"I'll take you home in a bit, I'm tired." He spoke in a whisper. A grin appeared on Castiel's face as he lightly kicked Dean with his foot, "Aw, Dean's tired."

A little smile appeared on the elder's face, "I am actually. I didn't get much sleep last night, mostly because you took up most of the bed."

"Hey! At least I don't snore." Castiel stuck his tongue out at him and stretched his legs out across Dean's lap.

In that moment the elder casually rested his hand on Castiel's leg. His face suddenly grew hot; it's not like Dean was touching him sexually, but any physical contact Castiel had with Dean Winchester left him completely flustered.

"This is my favorite part!" Dean cheered at tv while Castiel still stared at the hand lazily placed on his knee.

So often Castiel imagined being more than friends with Dean Winchester, if that was even possible, but there were so many risks. There age difference wasn't vast, but enough to get people's attention. Enough to get them in trouble.  
Him only being seventeen when Dean was twenty two. Okay maybe it was a huge difference, but Castiel argued to himself that he was almost eighteen sorta and more than mature for his age.

The teenager shook his head, because it couldn't happen. It wouldn't. Or so he thinks.

"Do you think I'm mature?" Castiel randomly asked. It took a second for Dean to realize he was being asked a question, "Yes, I do. Half the kids your age are pretty obnoxious- Not that you aren't..."

Dean laughed as the teenager sat up straight and punched his shoulder weakly, "I'm not obnoxious or a kid."

Castiel bent his knees a little as he leaned forward.

"I guess you're right," The elder gazed into his eyes and squeezed his knee slightly. Castiel was first to gulp and break eye contact, which only made Dean chuckle. Neither of them was phased by how close to each other they were.

"If I was older would you date me? Metaphorically speaking of course." The teen asked ever so casually. That took Dean by surprise, "uh.....I've never dated a guy."

"Say you did date guys, would you date me then?" Castiel leaned slightly against Dean's touch.

"I didn't say I wouldn't date a guy." Dean titled his head and narrowed his eyes, "So would you, date me?"

"Will you hit me if I say no?" Dean laughed.

"No, idiot. I'm serious." Castiel laughed too.

"Okay, then yes....Would you date me?" The elder raised his eyebrows and on his face appeared a smug as he turned the question on him.

"Sure," the teen shrugged.

"Just sure? I gave you a solid yes asshat." Dean laughed, leaned back, and took his hand off Castiel.

"Yeah well, I mean, you're mature, you're pretty decent looking-"

"Decent looking..." Dean grumbled.

"And you're funny- actually, that's not true, but if I said that I'm sure it'd make you really happy."

The sass in his tone was absolutely clear and Dean hated it- not really.

"I am hilarious," "-Sure."

"Alright, that's it. I'm taking you home." The loud exaggerated sigh that came from Dean threw the teen into a fit of laughter as he turned the tv off.

On his feet, Dean walked to his shoes sitting by the door to put them on.   
So of course Castiel walked out the front door to the car- behind him tired and flustered, Dean Winchester.


	21. Poison

It was Sunday morning and only an hour ago Dean had gotten to the shop. When he got there, Gadreel was the only one working because apparently Bobby and Rufus had gone on a hunt to the store. Ever since Dean had told Bobby about the encounter with John, he had been on edge. Neither of them thought he'd get out of prison so soon. They both wished to never see him again, but that was obviously not going to happen. Sam on the other hand, was safe in California.

Dean walked towards Gadreel who was now coughing from some of the fumes leaving the engine, "You good?" Gadreel stepped away from the car, "Yeah. Right when I thought I was do-"

A loud bang came from the front of the shop and so did a bunch of yelling. Gadreel and Dean looked at eachother for a split second before rushing towards the uproar which was outside. So there was John Winchester, yelling at Bobby as burning rage surged through his entire body, head to toe like poison. Everything was happening so fast, in a matter of seconds the yelling turned into screaming.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where the hell my other son is!"

Dean tensed up. They were arguing over Sam.

"Leave! I don't want to see your face around here!! You don't deserve my boys." Bobby desperately roared. It hurt Dean to hear him so emotional, but it only made everything else worse for his father.

The look on John's face was suppressed with anger- he took the slightest step towards Bobby with clenched fists and Dean felt empowered. Before he knew it Dean's balled fist had collided with John's cheekbone. All the pent up anger had caused him to snap on his own father. Nothing mattered to Dean in that moment, he just wanted his father to feel all his wrath.

With his two hands, he grasped John's neck hard in an attempt to choke him, but the man frantically tore Dean's hands away. Another punch went flying towards Dean's face, hitting his nose hard. The fight seemed to last forever, but it was only minutes of them hitting each other violently, before Rufus yanked Dean away.

John spat on the ground then took off without saying another word to his injured son. Blood oozed out of Dean's nose and the gash across his forehead. He didn't care how bad he looked or felt, but to Bobby that was all that mattered.

"I don't know what you were thinking, idjit." He paused and sighed.

Dean cast his gaze onto the ground and his eyes softened a little, "I wasn't."

Bobby didn't reply, but Dean already knew what he was thinking. Seeing them fight pained him more than anything. Seeing Dean fight, just reminded him of John when he was younger. They were similar in different ways and Bobby hated comparing them. Yes obviously, he was the mans son, but at times it worried him.

He glanced back up at Bobby, "I'm not him. I know you see him when you look at me, but I'm not.. him."

"I know you're not him. Now let's go inside Idjit." Bobby nodded his head then put an arm around his son. They walked side by side into the shop and Bobby helped clean the cuts on Dean's face.

He sat in a tiny chair, wincing every time Bobby touched the gash on his head disinfectant. Rufus walked by and chucked a bag of ice at him, "Wow. If you hadn't hit that man, I would've."

"Rufus!" Bobby rebuked him and Dean smiled in amusement like he was a child.

"Oh c'mon Bobby, you wanted to hit him too. Stop lying to yourself." Rufus shook his head and hummed.

A few minutes later Bobby started up a different conversation, but they ended up mentioning the fight again.

"So how's Jody doing?"

"Jody's fine, but she's going to go ballistic when she sees my face later," Dean grunted.

"Well that's what you get for fighting the damn man."

Dean sighed, "If I hadn't, Rufus would've. So it would've been bad either way."

"Mhmmm." Rufus commented out loud and Bobby rolled his eyes, "Rufus, go work on Harvell's car or something before I whack you in the head!"

"All that anger ain't good for you Bobby, should've let it out when you had the chance." Rufus walked away and again Dean smiled.


	22. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss

Today, Dean was late to work. Really late, in fact, it was 3:00 PM and he was supposed to be there at 7:00 AM. Not only had he slept in, but he also forgot to call in late. There were more than plenty of missed calls from Jody and the second he walked through the two double doors she was standing there.   
Dean of course explained yesterday's entire dilemma and they continued on with their day.

But seconds after Dean began walking to his office he noticed Castiel was in the back of the room by the copy machine.

The officer suddenly felt butterflies spiraling inside his stomach- he thought of Saturday. It was bothering him just as much as it made him feel euphoric, because he had a crush. The way his mind painted a relationship between them made it seem so perfect, and he wanted it that way, but in reality everything could go wrong.

All the while Castiel was hoping there was a chance between them. Because Dean treated him like he wasn't a kid, despite calling him that frequently. They understood each other, literally he was the only other person in Dean's life who he had opened up to.

The blue eyed boy was occupied, pushing buttons on the machine and thinking about Dean. He grabbed the stack of copies he'd just made, turned around, and saw Dean Winchester staring straight at him. Of course.

Color flourished on his cheeks, so thank god Dean had entered his office by then or else he would've seen him blushing.

Castiel wanted to melt. If it was anyone else looked at him that way he would drop his gaze in an instant, but not with Dean. He drew him in closer.  
With a large sigh the teen held his head up high and the stack of papers close to his chest. He wondered why Dean had been late today, and was eager to ask him.

The soft glimmer of his eyes made Dean's heartbeat speed up the moment he stepped into the room, "Whoa, what happened to your face??"

The bleeding gash Dean had on his forehead yesterday was now stitched up and quite bruised. That wasn't the only bruised area on his face and It made Castiel grimace.

"I got in a fight with my dad. Trust me, he looks worse." The officer tried to lighten up the subject and succeeded by making him laugh.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, does it hurt?" Castiel asked as he set the copies on his desk just then.

"A bit I guess."

"Did you clean your stitches?" Nope. Dean shook his head. He knew he should've that morning, but there were so many distractions.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Castiel asked as the officer mentally complained. He pointed towards a cabinet by his door. Castiel took the box and walked to the desk– he sat himself on it in front of Dean as casual as possible, but he felt the heat rise to his cheeks after Dean looked up at him.

This was definitely bringing back memories from his dream. Castiel snapped his eyes away from Dean's, knowing that if he continued to stare directly at him, he'd become a blushing mess once again.

"Did you make the right copies?" Dean asked randomly while the blue eyed boy softly tended to the wound, "Yes."

"Are you sure? Because they don't look right." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, look again."

"You should do this when you get home. Twice a day with antibiotic treatment and bandage it." Castiel leaned a bit closer.

"I know that, I don't need another lecture. I've had way too many since yesterday."

"I would've given you one earlier. What were you thinking, fighting him?" With a slight head shake from the teen, Dean replied, "I wasn't thinking– I was angry. How was I supposed to feel? Happy? That my so called father, also former convict, had just come home to say Hey kids it's daddy!"

Castiel chuckled quietly, "Hm.....You're right. If I was physically able to beat up your father, I would."

An image of Rufus popped into Dean's mind, he smiled, "You weren't the only one who wanted to."

"–why are you pressing so hard?" "–ow, jesus kid– ow!"

"Last one was on purpose, don't call me a kid. Thought we went over that." A smirk spread across Castiel's face in content. The officer narrowed his eyes before he joked, "Did we?"

"Yeah, you told me you'd date me. 'Member that?" He finished up cleaning the stitches and leaned back.

"I also remember you mentioning it being metaphorical–" Castiel interrupted, "It doesn't have to be."

"I think you have a crush on me." Their eyes had met and Dean smiled. It was only a small smile, but it was enough to make the blue eyed boy blush a little. He reached for the first aid kit beside him again– "Do I now?" Castiel repeated in a tone that made it clear, it was true.

"But I'm older than you." Dean tilted his head in amusement, and Castiel laughed, "So is Johnny Depp, but I still like him."

Castiel grabbed a bandage and used his right hand to softly turn Dean's head down so he could place it on his forehead.

"You know I wasn't lying about what I said the other day. You're... developed and not like anyone I've ever met." Dean closed his eyes and leaned against his touch.

"I'm developed?" Castiel bit his tongue to hold back laughter.

"Mature. Same difference."

"You suck at flirting." Castiel finished, but didn't pull his hand away from Dean's face. He opened his eyes to look at him, "A little."

A smile crept onto the younger boy's face and the air gradually grew tense as they silently stared into each others eyes. The skin where he touched Dean tingled, the hand rested below his ear and his thumb was caressing his cheek. A million thoughts raced through Dean's mind as he inched his head closer. The complete opposite for Castiel who's mind went absolutely blank as he closed his eyes and the–

phone rang.

A shy Dean started pulling away, but Castiel pulled his face closer and their lips met for real this time. The kiss obliterated every thought in Dean's head and for the first time his mind was locked into that moment. Their lips were crushed together for short before Castiel drew away quickly to answer his ringing phone.

Dean's eyes were still closed when Castiel answered, "hello?"

"Hey honey. I was wondering if you'd wanna invite Jody and Officer Winchester for thanksgiving dinner? It's coming up." His mom spoke enthusiastically over whatever noise was in the background at home.

"You couldn't have asked me later?" The teen scratched his head awkwardly, glancing at Dean who was patiently staring up at him in his chair.

"Well you're there now and I thought you'd ask if they'd come?"

He locked eyes with Dean, aching to hang up just to kiss him again, but nope. He couldn't do that to his mom.

"Do I have to?"

"I'd make you do it anyways." She quickly answered. "Fine I'll ask them."

"Thank you honey, I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Castiel hung up the phone. They pause, looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you wanna? Continue?" The blue eyed boy swallowed then held his breath. God, this was awkward now.

Without another word Dean leaned forward and again they kissed.


	23. Loving Someone

Dean's hand was in his hair, fingers pulling on the dark strands, and it was driving Castiel slowly insane. He kissed him hard once more before pulling away for them to catch their breaths.

"This is wrong," The beautiful man before him with gold flecked green eyes whispered.

Castiel's eyes took in again every detail of his face– pink lips, freckles, soft skin, long curly lashes. He was falling incredibly fast for him, because he was the only person who saw past all of his flaws. This was perfect and he didn't want the intimate moment to end.

"It doesn't feel wrong." In an instant after Castiel replied, Dean yanked him carefully off the desk and onto his feet. He pressed him against the door and drew back into his lips, forgetting he ever mentioned it being wrong.

Their lips crushed together, god was it hot. Castiel's mouth was so warm, the caress of his rosy lips softer than Dean could have imagined. The movement of their lips and tongue were so fluent, Castiel nearly moaned as Dean pressed his tongue against his.

"Yes, I'll be right there Mick. I'm just gonna check up on Winchester." Jody was only a steps away from the door. Also the same door Dean had Castiel pinned against at the moment.

When she stoped talking, her footsteps grew closer and both boys ripped apart faster then they could blink. Castiel choked on his own breath, tumbling towards the bookshelf. His brain was screaming as he heard the doorknob turn and Dean was fidgeting nervously in his chair.

"Hey, You still feeling fine?" She smiled when she came in.

Anxiously, Dean replied. "Yes."

Jody didn't speak for a second, watching his body language in confusion. She leaned in to touch his forehead, "You sure– You feel a little hot?"

Castiel was behind her, still at the book shelf, grinning at Dean and biting his knuckles. More heat rose to Dean's face as he blushed. His eyes flickered away from the giggly Castiel behind Jody, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay. If ya need anything, call my cell." She pointed to her phone then turned to leave, but Castiel interrupted. "Uh Jody, my mom was wondering if you and Dean would like to join us for Thanksgiving this year?"

"Oh wow, that sounds lovely. Of course we'd love to, tell your mom thank you and to call me so I know what to bring!" With a simple nod from Castiel she left the two boys alone again.

"Thanksgiving? Is that why your mom called." Dean leaned back in his chair.

"Yep. By the way, bring Bobby. You can't take Jody and not him." Dean smiled, "I will. I will."

They both went back to doing actual work, not mentioning a word about their make out session. It was obvious they both wanted to, but instead they talked normally about other things. They didn't want or need things between them to become awkward.

They sat at Dean's desk together, mentioning favorite bands, favorite movies, favorite foods, worst fears. Everyday between them was constant conversation, whether is being funny, scary, flirty, or sad. Dean was talking about old memories with Sam and Castiel would laugh every time he mentioned wanting to cut Sammy's long hair.

Love and liking someone are similar on the outside, and often mistaken for one another. Within each conversation of theirs, there were tiny gestures like touching hands or eye contact that reminded them there was a difference.  
Because on the inside they felt a strong connection and not to mention the frequent impulse to kiss each other.

Castiel already knew he was falling in love with Dean, but did he feel the same way about him? Or was the kiss something of the moment. The thought lingered in the younger boy's mind.   
He was confused, especially by the kiss, and he wanted Dean to like him at least. He really did.

It was stupid that how fast these feelings and thoughts were clouding his mind, was Castiel even ready to be in love with someone?

The only people he's loved were his parents and his siblings...   
After losing Gabriel and Balthazar, his world crumbled around him. Losing the two people who made him feel safe in this damn world broke him, yet Dean made him feel safe too.

Important, loved, and safe.

"Can you take me home?" After glancing at his phone, Castiel realized it was almost time for him to go. Dean eyed him suspiciously then nodded, "you alright?"

"Yeah, it's almost eight and I have some homework to catch up on." The younger boy noticed Dean's uneasiness and smiled to reassure him everything was fine. Despite being worried about Dean not liking him, it was true– he was fine.

"I'll take you home then, c'mon." Dean grabbed his backpack for him and lead them out of the station.

The air was cold and heavy. A gust of wind drifted past them and they rushed into Dean's police car, so they wouldn't be caught in the cool. Castiel chuckled as Dean threw his backpack onto his lap and turned on the car.

"Have you ever driven a motorcycle?" Castiel asked curiously. Through the cars tinted windows he saw some bikers drive by and the question popped into his head.

"Yeah actually, ever been on one?" Dean averted his eyes from the road and to the beautiful boy beside him. Castiel turned to look back at him and shook his head no.

"I'll change that." Dean said proudly, eyes back on the road. "Sweet." Castiel gasped.

Again, it was silent, but like always the silence was comfortable. With every chance he got, Castiel stole glances at Dean driving. He looked so focused when driving and Castiel just wanted to lean in to kiss his face so bad, "I like you a lot Dean."

By the time the older boy opened his mouth to reply, the car came to a complete stop outside Castiel's house. "I like you too, but it's stupid what we're doing. Do you know what's at risk?"

Obviously Castiel knew the risks, but just nodded. He was too focused on Dean's lips to care, honestly.

"I shouldn't like you, Cas."

What Dean said made Castiel narrow his eyes, "But you do."

"I do." Dean commented with a sigh. He wanted to kiss Castiel, but he knew if he did, he'd dig this hole in his heart deeper and deeper.

Dean's heart came to a halt when Castiel suddenly leaned in and gave him a single kiss on the cheek. Warmth rose to Dean's cheeks, he grabbed the blue eyed boy's hand before he had the chance to climb out of the vehicle and pulled him in for a single kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Dean Winchester." Castiel whispered as they pulled apart, foreheads pressed softly against one another.

"Goodnight Cas." Dean replied, sounding out of breath as Castiel left the car with his backpack on one shoulder and walked into his house.

Dean sat there in his car for a minute, trying to collect himself, because he realized that he too was falling— Fast. He smiled to himself then felt his phone vibrate, it was a text from...

**Castiel:** _Still want that bike ride you promised._

Again, Dean smiled to himself, then put his phone down and drove back to the station.


	24. Sick Day

"I can't let you go to school with that fever of yours."

Curling up on the couch was a very sick Castiel. Although he was lying to his mother that he felt fine enough to go to school, she saw right through the lie. If only she knew that Castiel didn't care about school, he honestly just wanted to see Dean later that day. But couldn't if he was sick. 

"If I feel better later can I still go to the station?" He mumbled with a frown on his face. His mother combed her fingers through her sons hair and sighed, "Only if you feel better, now get some rest! I'll be home later when I come home from work."

Now he was home all alone watching some ghost show on the travel channel and texting Meg. Her usual chirpy attitude wasn't there, instead she seemed genuinely upset. So Castiel decided to ask what the deal was.

Castiel: what's with the mood?

Meg: Ben is angry I went to that party the other night

Castiel: Ben as in Benny??

Meg: yes string bean

Castiel: Why's he upset?

Meg: because we're sorta a thing and I hung out with Ash all night

Castiel: since when? what the hell

Meg: since forever, you're not helping

Castiel: sorry. Is he ignoring you?

Meg: yep

Castiel: give him time to cool off, then bring it up I guess....You know how he is

Meg: ughh sucks you're not here

Castiel was typing when another text notification interrupted him. It was from Dean.

Dean: Taking you out for a ride today, wear something warm princess.

The text message sent Castiel into a fit of excited giggles. He sat up on the couch, pulled his knees to his chest, and sent his reply.

Castiel: Can't wait for our first date.

All the while Dean was at a meeting with Jody, busy sending discrete text messages to his swain. He was slouched in the chair when muffled laughter escaped his sealed lips and caused the entire council to look directly at him. He shrugged, "Allergies."

Dean's noticeable lie earned him a cold glare from Jody who would definitely scold him later. Hardly anyone there cared, so they went back to discussing whatever Dean hadn't been listening to. He tapped away at his phone.

Dean: It's not a date.

Castiel: keep telling yourself that

Dean: Stop texting me, I'm at a very important meeting!

Castiel: you texted first

Dean: shouldn't you be doing school stuff

Castiel: school stuff? And I would be, but I stayed home today. Sick...

Dean: Postponing the date.

Castiel: WHAT! No fair! Thought it wasn't a date huh?

Dean: whatever

Castiel: hahahha

Dean: I'll text later to check up on you, gtg

Castiel: Kay

____

There was a loud heavy knock at the door. Castiel didn't move from his spot on the couch at all as the knocking continued. It definitely wasn't his parents, they were working and he was taught to never open the door when being home alon-

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Open the door, it's nearly been four minutes now!" It was Dean and he apparently was the person at his door. Castiel didn't question it for a second as he stood up to unlock the front door. There, standing before him with a bag in one hand was in fact Dean Winchester. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you even here?" The blue eyed boy cringed at the fact that Dean could see him in that moment. He was sick and definitely looked it– puffy eyes, red nose, and all.

"Wow, thought you'd be much happier to see me Robin." Dean sassed, walking right past him to set the mysterious bag down on the kitchen table. He turned, watching Castiel cross his arms then approach him by dragging his feet lazily across the carpet.

"I am, I just feel like crap." Castiel stood in front of him, looking completely tired and ill. The older boy effortlessly pulled him in for a hug. Castiel buried his face into Dean's chest with a soft whine then melted in his arms.

Dean ran his fingers gingerly through the teen's dark locks of hair, "I brought you soup and also some of my favorite Clint Eastwood movies, because you apparently hate them and I cannot tolerate that."

With a weak muffled laugh, Castiel pulled away enough to look up at him, "I don't hate them, they just suck."

"Say that one more time– I'll leave and take my movies with me." Dean sassed again. He narrowed his eyes then kissed the boy's forehead, just then realizing how bad his fever was.

"You're burning the hell up."

"Thanks, I know I'm pretty good looking." Castiel laughed weakly at his own joke, but Dean just scoffed and told him to go lay on the couch.

After Castiel did what he was told and collapsed onto the couch, Dean said he'd warm up the soup for him. He grabbed the container of soup, pouring some into a bowl to microwave.

Meg: how ya holding up unicorn?

Castiel: fine, how's it going with Benny? Make up yet?

Meg: you bet, make up and make out

Castiel: eww

Castiel scrunched his face together in disgust and put his phone back down as Dean walked over with a bowl in his hands. It was funny the way Dean looked and acted like he was his babysitter; Castiel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You remind me of a babysitter, because you're treating me like a sick toddler." Castiel grinned, taking the bowl of soup from him. Dean shook his head, sitting beside him on the couch. He took the remote off the coffee table, changed the channel to sci-fi, and relaxed. The blue eyed boy scooted closer to him, nearly choking on a spoonful of soup when Dean draped an arm over his shoulder.

What if his mom came home early? The thought hadn't really crossed his mind until then. She wouldn't come home early, but still. Castiel pushed the thought aside and continued eating, snuggling into Dean's side a little more. They were so comfortable like this, Dean was a bit surprised earlier that he even stopped by. His intentions were to check up on him via text, but instead there he was in person comforting sick Castiel, whom he cared so much for.

Half way through an episode of the walking dead, Castiel was dead asleep. At first, Dean was unsure until he heard his faint stores. He glanced at the half eaten bowl of soup Castiel had put on the table earlier then looked down at him.

He still couldn't believe how all this was happening so quickly. Just a few months ago they had met, and now they were secret lovers.

It was almost time for Dean to go, his break was over in under twenty minutes. Threading his fingers through Castiel's hair, Dean whispered his name.

"Mm?" He grunted in response, still half asleep.

"I gotta go," Dean watched the boy who was curled up against him, sit up. He rubbed his eyes sluggishly and frowned, "already?"

"I've been here for nearly an hour baby." Dean cupped his face with one hand and chuckled. The pet name had given Castiel major butterflies. That was the first time he'd ever called him something like that.

"Stay. I'll watch your crappy movies with you." The younger boy whined again and again to get Dean to stay, but he knew he had to work.

"Unfortunately this city needs a batman," Dean with smug on his face, backing away towards the front door. Castiel laughed, staring at him from the couch, "Whatever dork. Text me later."

"That I will do." He smiled then slipped out the front door. The house was silent again, just Castiel and the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer kept glitching and I couldn't correctly bold and italicize the text messages, sorry about that.xo


	25. Thanksgiving Dinner

This year it wasn't about the turkey, being with family, or the pecan pie– to Castiel, it was all about having Dean over for dinner. In twenty minutes or so he'd be at his doorstep with Jody and Bobby.

"I thought I told you to put on the tie?" Castiel's mother walked into his bedroom. She put her hands on her hips, looking about ready to scold him. As much as he wanted to roll his eyes at her, he didn't because that was indeed the smart thing to do. He had already agreed to wearing the best black jeans he owned and the white dress shirt she bought him.

Now that was an achievement!—all according to him of course. Every other thanksgiving he wore whatever was comfortable to dinner just like his brothers did. They could wear pajamas and their mom wouldn't say a word. However, it wasn't like that this time. Yes, there were guests coming over, so that was one reason she wanted him to dress nicely, but Castiel knew that wearing anything else would bring her former grief and heartbreak. Anything that reminded her of Balthazar or Gabriel made her weep.

"Do I really have to?" He frowned. She stared at him pensively for a second, "Okay, fine no, but could you at least go help dad downstairs?"

Castiel pressed his lips together then nodded his head nimbly at her. She smiled, leaving him alone in his bedroom again. He slumped back on the bed like before, leering at the ceiling momentarily before getting up. With no shoes on his feet, he strolled down the dark hallway then down the stairs.

His dad was towering over the neatly set table, lighting a candle, in the dinning room. "I am here to help." Castiel huffed as his dad looked over at him, "A little late."

The blue eyed boy laughed, approaching his dad– Castiel helped out with the few things he let him do and before he had the chance to go back upstairs to hide, the door bell rang.

Castiel's heart unpreventably began to speed up as he pictured Dean on the opposite side of that door. He curled his fingers into the palm of his sweaty hand, not even feeling his finger nails dig into the skin because of how nervous he suddenly was.   
Behind the boy was his mom politely telling him to open the door, so he did and there stood the three. All dressed nicely, better than him at least..

"Hey, happy thanksgiving!" Jody cheered, walking past Castiel as he held the door open. The bearded man that walked in behind her– Bobby, greeted Castiel with a firm hand shake.

His distracted parents were welcoming the two very loudly, so when Dean walked in Castiel had that short moment to enjoy the hug and discrete kiss on the cheek. A blush burned right onto the surface of his face. Castiel rocked on his heels back and forth while Dean batted his pretty lashes at the boy. Just wow, did Dean Winchester look good in a suit. It fit him perfectly in all the right places.

"Happy turkey day." Dean yelled enthusiastically into his face, making Castiel nervously laugh as he closed the front door. He was so distracted by him right now.

"You look...great." Castiel bit his tongue, he had the urge to grasp Dean's red tie and pull him into a sensual kiss. Which of course could not be done, considering where they were. Maybe later.

"Thank you very much, so do you." Dean flashed a toothy grin at the younger boy, who was absolutely head over heels for him. Jody called for Dean a second after, leaving Castiel with his mouth slightly open and no chance to thank him. Why must someone always interrupt?

Dean promised to come back then slipped past him. Into the kitchen Dean went, where Mrs.Novak pulled him in for a quick hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I'm very glad Castiel convinced you to come along!"

"Didn't take much," Dean mumbled and she laughed. Oh was she unaware of what he really meant.

"Mrs.Novak I was actually wondering, since Castiel's birthday is this Saturday, if I could take him down to Missouri for a concert?" Dean asked randomly.

On Wednesday, Castiel wouldn't quit fanboying over Metallica's upcoming concert. The band had announced some new tour dates, and the closest show was in Missouri. This Saturday.

Dean was completely infatuated the entire time, just watching him rant, because he knew what he wanted Castiel's surprise birthday present to be.

"Oh that's what he was telling me and his father about." She smiled, "You want to take him to that?"

With a nervous shrug Dean replied, "Yeah, he's really turned his attitude around since the liquor store incident. I think he really deserves it."

Jody was eyeing him suspiciously the whole time– it was making him a bit nervous, but he shrugged it off and kept his cool.

"I think so too...I'll mention it to Richard." She nodded while Dean chewed on his bottom lip, "Just don't tell Cas, it's a surprise."

"I won't." Mrs.Novak mirrored his soft smile.   
...

About half an hour later everyone was sitting at the dinner table, ready to feast. Being able to sit around the table with people for thanksgiving was nice, because Dean never really had that. It was usually just Bobby and him watching football on the tv while drinking cold beer. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, he liked his thanksgivings with Bobby too. They were definitely nicer than the thanksgivings he and Sammy used to have with John.

"Dean." Castiel called in a hushed voice, noticing how Dean was staring blankly in front of him. He didn't get a reply.

With a mischievous smirk, Castiel sneakily reached beneath the table and placed his hand on Dean's thigh to get his attention. It was clearly effective, because Dean jolted slightly in his seat and snapped his head towards the boy beside him. Thank god no one else noticed, they were too busy talking and now serving each other food.

"Was that necessary?" He whispered. The dark glint in Dean's eyes made Castiel shiver. God, he was so attractive.

"Don't act too surprised." The teen batted his lashes innocently then slowly dragged his hand away from Dean's thigh. The older boy could feel shivers run up and down his spine when he did that.   
Castiel laughed quietly then looked back at the food, serving himself and Dean like nothing had happened. The blue eyed boy and him continued to intensely eye each other throughout that hour at the table. There was some conversation between Dean and the other 'adults' at the table, but he mostly spent his time holding Castiel's stare.

More than anything else in that moment Dean wanted to kiss him or touch him. It was torturing, so he slid out of his seat beside the blue eyed boy.

Castiel froze in confusion along with everyone else, but soon got the memo after he shot him a quick ambiguous glance and excused himself to the restroom. Okay, yes, that meant exactly what Castiel was thinking.

Upstairs Dean was waiting for him, so the younger boy needed an excuse to get up there. How else was he going to get a chance make out with Dean Winchester today?

It was like a light bulb went off in his head as he reached for the pitcher full of juice across the table. The plan was to "accidentally" spill juice on himself. There was a bit of hesitation when he began to pour juice into his cup—his mom was going to be so upset. No one suspected a thing when he "accidentally" spilled it all over his white shirt and cursed out loud.

His father scolded him for his language while his mother just frowned at the sight of his very dirty shirt.

"I'm sorry...can I go clean up?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

He was doing great at masking how desperate he really was to get upstairs. In order to keep that cool, Castiel took his sweet time getting up, after being excused. When he turned the corner to go up the stairs no one could see him, so he quietly bolted up those steps. The boy's head was already spinning as he eagerly shoved open the bathroom door.

There wasn't even a second for him to catch his breath, because Dean just went ahead and yanked him forward by the collar of his soaked shirt. Neither of them acknowledged the fact that his shirt was dirty in that moment, nor did they care, they just pressed their lips against one another's. Every kiss they shared had a raw intensity to it. Castiel was breathing extremely fast, weak at the knees, and his body was pressed so close to Dean's he could feel his heart beating against him. His arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist as he lifted him effortlessly onto the counter. Their bodies fit perfectly together, Castiel tangled his hands in Dean's honey colored hair— Dean trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck, making his eyes flutter shut as he started unbuttoning the dirty shirt.

"Dean, they're g-gonna notice when we're gone too long." Castiel gasped, holding back a moan. Dean pulled away shortly, admiring the younger boy's lustful dazed expression.

"Don't worry about that, I have the perfect excuse—just take this damn shirt off right now." Dean quietly growled into Castiel's ear which only made the tightness around his crotch area build up in his jeans. He couldn't hold back any more moans as much as he wanted to, so they just escaped from the back of his throat.

Castiel practically tore his shirt off of himself and threw it on the ground. His cheeks turned to a deep hue of pink when Dean's hand lingered towards his belt. Before that happened Castiel's mind was completely blank, but now his brain was about ready to explode because he was thinking too much. A bit of panic overcame him as he felt Dean undoing his belt—Castiel had never actually done anything sexual with anyone. Yes he was scared. Not of Dean, but of being intimate with someone. He was already shirtless and that made him feel anxious, because he wasn't ready to be fully exposed to someone. He didn't have that confidence yet.

Dean became completely aware of that when the blue eyed boy began somewhat trembling. Castiel hadn't even realized that, especially since he was so distracted inside his own thoughts right now.

"Hey Cas...it's okay. I didn't mean to make you nervous and we don't have to do anything at all." Dean pulled his hands away from the boy's lower area, instead cupping his flushed face. Castiel emerged from his thoughts and leaned into his touch, shyly trying to hide behind his hand. He felt embarrassed since he initially wanted this so bad and was now too much of a wuss to go through with it. What was worse though, was that he had never been truly embarrassed in front of Dean until now. He was probably making Dean feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry...I've never done anything like this. It just freaked me out for a second." Castiel awkwardly chuckled, pretending to be okay. This had to be the worst day ever, because not only did he just ruin what could have been a perfect moment, but he had a very painful erection being compressed by his tight jeans.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you into this." Dean moved slightly back, immediately beginning to regret everything.

"No, no, no, no, no—You didn't! I wanted this, I do want this. I'm just nervous, ya know? I'm afraid of being...exposed. Especially since I really like you Dean." The younger boy swallowed hard, watching with curious eyes as Dean smiled softly.

"You don't have to be afraid, I think you're beautiful. We can take things slow, because really I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Okay."

"Okay." Dean repeated, staring at the boy before him who couldn't believe he was just called beautiful. Castiel reached across a little to pull him in close again, suddenly gaining all of his confidence back.

"I have a very painful situation I need help with." Castiel's eyes shifted towards his crotch, signaling at what he meant. And how his eyes went from innocent to hungry in a matter of seconds left Dean absolutely breathless.


	26. He promised

After the dinner, Jody, Bobby, and Dean had left his house. The thing is, Castiel had told Dean drive about a block away and wait for him to show. So it wasn't long before the teenager was climbing into his vehicle. "Tell me again how you managed to leave the house?" Dean started laughing at Castiel who was cramming a bag into the back seat of the impala.

"I told her that Meg invited me over for a late thanksgiving dinner and that I'm sleeping over." The blue eyed boy snickered as he comfortably slipped back into the passengers seat.

"Baby, you sly dog." Dean gazed over at Castiel, the corners of his lips fighting a smile, his eyebrows slightly raised. Cheeks burning hot, Castiel tilted his head upwards then let out a short chuckle, "I'll never get used to the pet names."

Dean laughed to himself, now driving to his destination- home. "You should."

They quieted down soon after, enjoying the silence; Castiel noticed Dean's hand resting in between them casually. If he didn't know better, he'd say Dean was almost waiting for him to grab his hand. So the teen edged his hand across the seat until he felt his fingertips brush Dean's hand. Slowly, he let his soft hand slip around his until he could feel the heat of Dean's palm pressed against his own. Nothing else in the world could make the younger boy feel this special and safe.

They locked eyes momentarily before Dean gave his attention back to the road ahead. Castiel bit his inner lip, eyes full of emotion, suddenly thinking about earlier when they had fooled around. It was stupid, but he still felt a bit guilty that he hadn't been able to fully commit to Dean and have sex. Obviously Dean had been okay with it, he didn't expect it and he understood why Castiel hadn't wanted to. He didn't want it to be meaningless, it was meant to be special. Having sex in the bathroom wasn't anywhere near special, not only that, but Castiel wasn't in love with Dean. Despite having some very strong feelings for him, he hadn't reached that point. In truth they were both hardly beginning to understand it all- this relationship they had. If he came to the point of loving Dean, sex would be a passionate, intimate, and a beautiful experience. And he wanted that, just not now.

The teen didn't think Dean would recognized the anguish beaming in his eyes, however, he did. It was plainly there for him to see and he spoke before Castiel got the chance to, "What's on your mind?" 

Castiel is all quiet and holding himself back a little from pouring out his feelings. He looked away, leaving Dean to become more worried and tense. A part of him knew what Castiel was pondering about; he sighed then squeezed his hand. "If you're still thinking about earlier...I don't want you to think you disappointed me or anything."

"I want to have sex, I had the urge, but I also don't want it to happen so bluntly and be worthless...you know?" Castiel's voice trailed off. Dean stared ahead, his heart slightly aching for him, "I get it, Cas. You don't ever need to be upset about that alright... We'll wait for the right moment, you'll know when you're ready and I'll wait for you until then. I promise."

He promised. Suddenly, Castiel's stomach was swamped with butterflies, "Okay." He smiled softly then scooted closer to Dean and stared down at their linked hands. Dean pressed a quick tender kiss to the boy's head and drove the rest of the way home. He loved this moment between them, it was really sweet and he wished it lasted longer, but not much after they were parked outside the apartment building.

"Cas, we're h-," Just as he turned, he realized the boy was sleeping against his shoulder. Not surprising. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled, how many times had this happened already?

The car was off now; He gently pushed the boy off his shoulder and let go of his hand to snatch the bag sitting in the backseat. Without hesitation, he reached for him next, picking him up bridal style then flinging the blue bag over his shoulder. Castiel hummed peacefully in his sleep as Dean carried him up the stairs to his cozy apartment. He struggled when unlocking the door, but finally managed to and carried Castiel all the way to his bed.

There, Dean looked down at Castiel, observing his soft sleeping face momentarily before pulling the bed sheets over his sleeping figure. His breaths were even and calming, the expression on his face no longer stressed but entirely relaxed.

A hushed sigh left Dean's lips, he set down the bag and he trudged out of his occupied bedroom to the kitchen. According to the clock on the microwave it was only 9:23 PM; It was way too early for him to join sleeping beauty down the hall. The thought of waking Cas up crossed his mind, but that was selfish. If Castiel was tired, he'd let him get the rest. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and wandered into the living room. He kicked off his shoes, tore off his suit jacket and tie, and sluggishly fell onto the couch with a sigh. Multitasking, he turned on the TV while opening the can of brew. He raised the chilled can to his pink lips and slowly sipped from it. On the TV was some random movie on the FX channel that had caught Dean's attention. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to be some sort of superhero movie. So he just sat there enjoying a drink, eyes focused on the flickering screen.

An hour passed by, Castiel was just now stirring awake. His eyelids slowly flickered open, eyelashes faintly batting against his lids each time he blinked. What time is it and where was Dean? Castiel let out an exasperated sigh, groaning at his entire body that still felt tired, as he strained out of the bedroom.

"Dean?" The younger boy called out lazily, walking down the hall and towards the light coming from the living room. He sauntered into the room to find Dean on the couch.

"Look who decided to wake up," Dean stared at him with a big smile. "I don't even know why I fell asleep, I wasn't even that tired." The younger boy eagerly crawled onto the couch beside him.

"I ordered some pizza by the way– It's in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"You bought food even after we just had a huge dinner?" Castiel snorted.

"Well didn't eat much though. We both got pretty distracted half way through the feast, remember?" The side of Dean's lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on his face. Castiel shyly smiled then hid his face behind Dean's shoulder, "Stop doing that, it's annoying."

"But I like it when you blush, it's adorable." Dean draped his arm around the blue eyed boy who once again was trying to hide his face. "Stop it, you're throwing me off. I'm supposed to be quirky and outgoing."

"Aha! Payback for what you did at dinner." He laughed. "For what? Putting my hand on your thigh? Oh please." With a roll of the eyes, Castiel laughed as well.

***smut warning***

"It was very distracting." "Bet I can be just as distracting right now." Without warning he perched himself on Dean's lap, leaving many delicate kisses across his jaw. Dean grunted, urging himself to push the boy away so he could continue watching the movie, but he couldn't do that. Hell no, not now.  
His heart fluttered in his chest as Castiel pulled his face closer and their lips met. Just as Dean pulled away to catch his breath, the boy ran his hand slowly up Dean's inner thigh. He shut his eyes in anticipation, mentally begging for more physical contact.

"Look at me," Castiel whispered seductively, causing Dean to do just that. His entire body suddenly shivered as he watched breathlessly, the teen got off his lap and sunk to his knees in front of him. It was just like earlier, and that was turning Dean on. He was teasing him, moving slow and staring up at him with such a hungry look in his eyes.

"You okay– baby?" He purred, roughly undoing Dean's jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. "Hell yes," he frantically rasped, glad all of this wasn't awkward like the first time. Castiel loved seeing him this way, desperate and needy, so he teased him a bit more after tugging down Dean's boxer briefs. Starting at the root of his member, he worked his way up, seductively licking every inch of him while trying to make eye contact. He taunted Dean with those large blue eyes, still licking the entire length before ghosting his reddened lips over the organ. Feeling a little sinful, he finally took him into his mouth. A loud moan rumbled from the back of Dean's throat, he gasped as his member was engulfed in wet heat.

Castiel swirled his tongue around, slowly bobbing his head up and down. He smacked his lips noisily around him, knowing the sounds drove Dean mad with desire more than anything.

"Don't stop." Dean husked, jerking forward a bit into Castiel's warm mouth– He gagged for a second because of that, but quickly recovered.

Dean's hands found their way into his hair, so he tugged on it just like he liked. There was no point in being quiet– he continued to moan and pant while Castiel stroked the root of his cock and became more firm with his sucking. He hollowed his cheeks, taking more of Dean into his mouth and drooling all over his lap.

"Fuck! Ah– fuck Cas!" Dean threw his head back, listening to the wet noises that came from his lap. There was no way he'd last any longer like this, as a matter of fact he could already feel the fire pooling in his lower abdomen. Castiel encouraged more moans to leave his mouth as he tightened his grip around Dean's cock and continued to bob his head up and down wantonly. "I'm gonna– Fuck!"

The elder boy was drowning in pleasure now, he moaned a mixture of curse words and Castiel's name as he finally released into his throat, "Cas!" Dean squeezed his eyes so tight he saw stars.

Castiel grunted then swallowed his load. "Are you good?" He cooed after pulling away, still sweating like crazy. Dean weakly pulled his clothes back on, "So freaking good."

******

Castiel pushed the dark sweaty hair out of his face then jumped back onto the couch, curling up beside Dean. The fact that he was still pretty breathless gave Castiel some confidence; He was that good– he thought, a smug appearing on his face.

"You're mocking me." Dean playfully narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe a little." The younger boy giggled; actually giggled, and it was adorable. Taking him by total surprise, Dean pinned him down on the couch mischievously, causing only more laughter between the two.

"My turn."


	27. Happy Birthday Cas!

It was the day of the concert. Already Castiel felt giddy with excitement just sitting there on his bed waiting for Dean to pick him up. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, due to packing so late. And even though Dean had told him to pack light, he still managed to take up an awful long time choosing the clothing to bring. In his backpack was a change of clothes apart from what he was already weaning, his toothbrush, deodorant, some money, and his phone charger.

"Is that all you're taking?" His mother walked up to him, tugging gently on the backpack hanging off his shoulder. Her face looked surprised. Anyways, he was only staying one night in Missouri, and it was her idea in the first place, what else was he supposed to bring? When Dean mentioned his birthday surprise, for the second time, on thanksgiving Mrs. Novak insisted they spend the night there in Missouri. She really didn't like the idea of them driving home late, especially from so far– Not that Castiel was complaining, that sounded like the best idea he had ever heard. Of course he didn't mind crashing at a hotel, alone, with Dean Winchester.

"Yes mom, I don't need to bring so many things." He whined as she continued to hover over him, hands on her hips. Her face softened a bit though and she smiled, "Okay fine...Happy Birthday." Castiel stared at her blankly for a second, completely forgetting it was his birthday.

"When you come back on Sunday, your father and I are taking you out okay?" "Kay, thanks mom." Just as he smiled, the doorbell rang and he jumped off the bed, "He's here."

Castiel nearly tripped down the stairs to get to the door. His mother was behind him watching as he opened it with shaky hands.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" That was the first thing he heard after the door opened. Castiel mumbled a thank you then was pulled into a quick hug. Dean's hug lasted about three seconds, but it still gave the younger boy butterflies.

"Please call me or your father when you boys get there and if something goes wrong! Take care of each other please, don't talk to strangers, and don't get in trouble!" Mrs. Novak yelled at the boys while they walked to Dean's car. Castiel's face grew hot from embarrassment, "Mom. We got it, bye!!"

Even in the car they could still hear her, Castiel groaned, "Please drive." Beside him Dean only laughed and did as he was told. Soon they couldn't see or hear Mrs. Novak, giving Dean the chance to speak. "We're stopping at my place real quick alright?"

"Why?" Castiel asked, curiosity quickly washing over him. It didn't help that Dean had a smirk on his face, what was so fascinating?

"Remember when you mentioned that you had never ridden a bike?–" "We're driving there on a motorcycle?" Castiel gasped, his body turning completely towards Dean. He guessed it completely.

"Yep. I never mentioned that part to your parents though, so let's keep it a secret Kay?"

"Okay," Castiel stared at him in complete awe. His birthday was just getting better and better. The drive to the apartment didn't take long— they had just gotten there, bubbly Castiel was just about ready to get out of the car when Dean stopped him. His fingers curled around the younger boy's wrist, he was staring straight at him with a soft smile.

"What now?" Castiel chuckled.

"Close your eyes." Just when Dean thought Castiel would complain he closed those pretty eyes of his. A small smile played on Dean's lips while the other's face washed blank with confusion. Generally the younger boy didn't get this fidgety, but he couldn't help it when he had his eyes closed with no idea of what was going to happen. Dean grabbed the box hidden beneath his seat then placed it on the birthday boy's lap, "Open your eyes."

His eyes opened, instantly drawn to the wrapped box in his lap. On the side of the box Dean had messily written 'Cas ♡', he traced the writing with his finger and laughed, "You didn't have to get me anything else, you already got me Metallica tickets."

"Don't worry about that, just open it!" Dean bit his bottom lip, making Castiel suspiciously narrow his eyes and laugh again. Whatever was inside was clearly the reason Dean was also laughing. The birthday boy tore that box open, promptly amused by what was inside- it was a pin with the Robin letter R logo on it. It meant a lot to Castiel, now he had something to remind him of their lame inside joke about being Batman and Robin.

"Why thank you." He laughed again, resisting the urge to playfully roll his eyes at the pin he held in his hand. Dean inched forward and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's lips. His lips were gentle and warm just like he remembered, his hands began to slide up Dean's chest and encircle his neck, as their kiss grew more passionate.

"Happy birthday Cas," Dean mumbled against his lips before pulling away to meet his gaze. He traced a line along Castiel's lower lip with his thumb as they stared breathlessly at each other. The soft caresses of his thumb sent shivers down his spine, wow, this man would drive him mad. 

"Thank you Dean." Castiel smiled, not wanting the moment to end, but Dean linked his fingers into his hand and helped him out of the car. Before anything else Castiel pinned the Robin pin to his backpack then approached the bike. Behind him Dean was grabbing his own backpack from the car that looked pretty empty to Castiel, "You're bringing less than me, how is that even possible?"

The elder chuckled then walked towards him, "Turn around." So he did and somehow Dean had managed to put his entire backpack inside Castiel's.

After a few more minutes of gathering themselves, Dean was on his bike. As for the birthday boy, he was perched behind Dean with his body pressed against his back– quite annoyed that Dean was making him wear a helmet on his so called 'pretty little head'. His hands slid around Dean's waist and they pulled out onto the road, traveling slowly.

Even after a few minutes of traveling, his grip didn't loosen, in fact, it tightened. He rested his head against Dean's back, telling himself to relax and enjoy the ride. His blue doe eyes peered through the face shield of his helmet, the cars and trees all around moved away so quickly because of how fast they were going. The engine roared and he leaned closer to Dean, smiling at the beautiful scenery around them. Maybe his birthday this year would be perfect.

The two boys made the long journey all the way to Missouri. Castiel was surprised it hadn't taken longer, but because they were traveling early in the morning there hadn't been any traffic to slow them down.

"This room is nice." Dean smiled. They had just checked in and gotten up to their hotel room. The second they got inside Castiel collapsed onto the bed, whining about wanting to take a nap. He wasn't that tired, but that bed was so comfortable. Rolling his eyes, Dean couldn't help but collapse right beside him. The concert was in six or seven hours, but it was still a smart idea to show up early for a good spot in the crowd. Castiel turned over to face him, instantly placing kisses all over Dean's face.

"Cas..." Dean murmured, combing his fingers through the boy's soft hair. Castiel continued with the kisses, moving on top of him completely and straddling him, "hm?" "We should really get to the venue." Dean brushed away a few strands of dark hair from Castiel's face.

"But it's so early," He whispered into Dean's ear then frowned. Dean was so tempted to fool around; After doing it once, it seemed to be all they did when they had the chance. It made them feel closer to each other, and Castiel loved getting that fluttery feeling in his chest every time.

"You're so beautiful." Dean mumbled in a hushed tone randomly. His eyes roamed Castiel's flushed face, he resembled an angel, and if Dean didn't know better he'd say he was one. Not knowing what to say back, Castiel ducked his head towards the elder boy's neck and kissed the exposed skin. He shivered at the feeling of Dean's hand moving down to his lower back. After just a few delicate touches of his hot lips, Dean gently pushed Castiel off so they could swap positions.

"But I like being in charge," Castiel's bottom lip stuck out as he pouted and stared intensely into Dean's eyes. "Shut that pretty little mouth of yours." Dean rasped breathily then shoved a hand in between Castiel's legs. A strangled moan escaped the boy's mouth, he raked his nails across the skin on Dean's neck.

"Wow you should do that more often." Castiel desperately stuttered, enjoying every second of Dean's sudden aggressiveness. It was hot and he frantically needed him in that moment. Another moan left his lips, Dean was palming him through his tight jeans and despite the inconvenience he didn't care.

All over Castiel's neck were hickey's, the bruising easily visible, but he didn't give a damn. In that moment Dean's hand on his hard-on was the more relevant thing.   
_

An hour after being at the hotel, the boys were in line for Metallica. The line behind them was already curling around the block– Castiel had never seen so many people. Of course he was excited, his hands were all sweaty which Dean noticed too since he was holding one them, "Your hand is really sweaty."

"It happens when in nervous or excited okay, get used to it asshat." Castiel sassed. Doors opened in five hours and he was already getting cranky. Maybe he should've mentioned how impatient he was to Dean.

"I can't stand in line for five hours, I'm going to loose my mind." Again he sassed, looking at the only thing keeping him entertained– Dean.

"It'll go by quick and it'll all be worth it at the end. I promise." Dean smiled at how annoyed the boy was. He pulled him into his arms and kissed the side of his head. No one around seemed to care about their pda; It was nice to be affectionate to one another and not have to worry about someone, who they know, seeming them. Castiel leaned into him, back against Dean's chest, staring across the crowd of people and even awkwardly making eye contact with a few.

"My brothers would have loved this." Dean tensed a bit at the random mention of Castiel's brothers. Castiel never really spoke about them, but when he did it was vague. "Were they big fans too?" The elder muttered against his hair.

He nodded, "Gabriel was the one who got me into them. I hated it at first, but eventually fell in love."

"Sounds like an awesome guy, bet we'd have a lot of in common music wise." Dean smiled and so did Castiel. He didn't know why the sudden urge to talk about them, but it was nice.   
Balthazar didn't like Metallica as much as Gabriel did, but he was also a fan. All three of them spent endless hours practicing their air guitar and singing their lyrics randomly throughout the days. He never realized how much things had changed after they passed away. At first everything without them was hell, but when he met Dean things changed. Dean dulled that grieving pain in his heart and replaced it with love of his own. Even though Castiel was a little scared, he knew he was falling in love with Dean.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the steady heartbeat of Dean's heart against his back. His birthday was literally a living dream, he was going to see his favorite band with his favorite person.   
Castiel tuned out all the noise around, day dreaming about the concert until the doors had finally opened. People cheered and Dean held tightly onto his hand as the line moved. Castiel was the one holding their tickets, smiling like an idiot, waiting for them to be scanned. They went through security without any complications and once inside, Castiel and Dean were sprinting to the stage. Security yelled at them to stop, but they didn't and kept going until they were in the crowd.

"We're so close!" Castiel gasped, more excited than before. They were only behind about three few people, and that was close. This was a once in a life time experience.


	28. Love

The concert was over and the boys were now stumbling into their dark hotel room. All the energy in Castiel's body had disappeared, and he could no longer stand on his two feet. He threw himself onto the small couch then slouched against the fluffy cushions. His legs were absolutely sore, but it was worth it– he had finally seen his favorite band. All thanks to a certain someone.

"I'm going to shower," Dean yawned, glancing over at him while grabbing some clothes from his bag. Castiel blushed thinking about Dean nude in the shower. Maybe he should shower too? Besides he probably smelled bad.

"Let me shower with you." He got off the couch, cursing a bit when his feet touched the floor. Dean chuckled, slipping into the bathroom before him to turn on the shower. He stripped himself of his clothing, Castiel walking in at the last minute right as he took off his boxers, "wooo, take it off hot stuff!"

Dean burst into laughter and chucked the piece of clothing at him. It hit Castiel directly in the face, "Rude." He scoffed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you kinky son of a bitch." The older boy teased as he stepped into the shower. Chewing on his lip, Castiel started taking off his own clothing. He kicked off his socks and shoes, wiggled out of his tight jeans, tore off his sweat-soddened shirt, etc. While Castiel unclothed himself, Dean happily stood beneath the shower head, letting the water cascade over his head and down his back in steamy rivulets. He kept his eyes closed, ignoring the curtain being pulled back. The water instantly calmed his aching muscles, it was almost therapeutic.

Castiel climbed into the shower behind him without slipping. Dean hogged the water for a minute longer then switched places with the shorter boy.   
"This feels so nice," Castiel sighed. He shut his eyes then tilted his head up, so the water fell directly onto his face. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt Dean run a hand down his naked body. He hummed contently. The stream of water was soothing the ache that clawed at his sore limbs while Dean showered him in kisses, how wonderful.

Their innocent shower suddenly wasn't so innocent anymore. Teeth gently grazed the sensitive skin on Castiel's neck and he moaned. The sensation gave him instant goosebumps and quite the hard on. All Dean's intention of course; he liked hearing the dirty sounds come from Castiel's mouth. Just like he enjoyed the feeling of their bare skin touching and the feeling of being close to him.

***smut***

Castiel smirked as he turned around to face him. One of Dean's hands latched to his hair while the other pushed him against the shower wall. The water dripped down both of their faces, but they didn't care. Castiel's entire mind suddenly swirled, their lower halves grinding together. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out another moan as Dean's hand wrapped around his now fully erect member. He did it to tease him but eventually lowered himself onto his knees.

For sure the tiled floor wasn't comfortable, but Dean didn't care and wasted no time. He curled his tongue around the head, gradually letting more of him into his warm mouth. Castiel moaned loudly in approval, curling his toes and desperately tugging at Dean's hair.

He became a squirming, whimpering mess. Dean had to pin his hips, with one hand, to the wall to keep him still. If he could stay still on his own he would, but that wasn't working out obviously.

Castiel watched with lust as Dean began stroking himself while still bobbing his head. He couldn't help but squirm a bit, there was no way he could stay still during such a pleasurable moment.

His body jerked forward unexpectedly, making Dean gag (I acidentally wrote gaga, so glad I caught that mistake yikes lol). A few tears brimmed in his eyes after Castiel's dick had just hit the back of his throat.

"Holy fuck, i'm so sorry," Castiel quickly apologized, staring down at Dean who completely ignored him and continued sucking like nothing happened. There was no way Castiel could last any longer now, because that familiar feeling was pooling in his abdomen. Everything around him suddenly slowed down; He moaned with anticipation, until he finally reached his climax.

His head hastily fell back against the wet shower wall and he came into Dean's mouth. The loud strangled cry of pleasure that tore from the back of Castiel's throat just then was the last thing Dean needed to reach his own orgasm.

******

When their shower was eventually over, almost an hour later, they crawled into bed together. Neither of them bothered getting dressed, sleeping nude was more than comfortable anyways. It was almost midnight, sometime around 11:40 PM, and Castiel wasn't sleepy anymore. That hot shower had gotten rid of his drowsiness, and he was now fully awake. All the while Dean was falling asleep beside him. He fought to keep his eyes open for as long as he could to watch the walking dead with him, but sleep was gradually winning.

"Close your eyes and get some rest," Castiel cooed, holding Dean close. He groaned dejectedly, shaking his head no. All he wanted was to stay awake with him and watch tv together for the rest of his birthday. "I wanna stay awake with my birthday boy."

"Well birthday boy wants you to get some sleep," Castiel blushed. His eyes flickered back and forth between the tv and Dean's heavy-eyed face. Instead of opposing again, he sighed then rested his head on Castiel's chest.

Just minutes later silence came from Dean, then all he could hear now was Rick yelling from the tv. Serenity slathered across the elder boy's face while he slept. Making Castiel pleased that he'd finally fallen asleep, because he had spent that entire day trying to make Castiel's birthday unbelievably great. Like it was his duty.

He wondered what he did to deserve such an amazing person like Dean. Someone who truly cared so much about him and was willing to go through all of this trouble. He also worried that Dean would one day loose interest in him and move on, but that hadn't happened. Easily, he could have chosen not to bring him here to Missouri, yet he did just that and always looked at/treated Castiel like he was the most valuable thing in the world.

Castiel knew heartbreak enough, especially after the deaths of his brothers, to leave him unwilling to live. But, now he knew what falling in love felt like too. An indescribable feeling that so desperately made him want to keep living. He had officially fallen in love with the sleeping boy beside him.  
_

8:41 AM. Castiel couldn't go back to asleep. Waking up everyday to go to school had him used to getting up early now and he hated it. He tried to sleep, but just ended up countlessly tossing and turning. Therefore, he simply refused to sleep and just laid there playing with the short strands of Dean's hair. They were going home today, unfortunately, so that meant no more alone time together. Besides the station, that's the only time they really saw each other. Yeah, there were the few times Castiel had gone over to Dean's place, but how many times until he ran out of excuses to tell, his mom got suspicious, or simply said no?   
He hated how complicated this, whatever they are, was. But it was worth it, because he loved him and he'd rather have Dean sometimes than no Dean at all.

A loud sigh came from him right then as he twisted around to face the younger boy. He was surprised to see him awake so early, "what time is it?"

"Almost nine." Castiel muttered against his skin. "Why are you awake so early?" Dean asked curiously.

"Guess I'm used to waking up early for school, I dunno." With a shrug, the younger boy scooted a bit closer to place his head on Dean's chest. A part of him wanted to tell Dean that he loved him, but another part of him told him not to. Maybe it was all too soon. Surely he'd think Castiel falling for him so fast was very juvenile.

"You okay?" It was a bit odd the way he acted and Dean noticed right away. Usually in the mornings he was giggly, stubborn, or sassy. Sometimes all at once, but never silent. He was almost too silent.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Castiel draped his arm around Dean's stomach. Though the older boy wasn't convinced, but he didn't push it. Rather, he turned on the tv to some random show for them to watch and held him close.


	29. What the hell was that then?

Sometime after getting up, dressed, and eating breakfast, they were checking out of the hotel. Dean was the one doing so while the other boy watched impatiently. The woman at the front desk, 'Bella' like it said on her name tag, seemed very flirty. From the looks of it she was trying to get Dean's attention by playing with her hair, acting coy, and showing cleavage. Wasn't working, so Castiel hoped. A stern look emerged onto his face. He never thought he'd be the jealous type yet there he watched quite angrily. She giggled over and over– this was taking too long.

"I'm sure the show was great! Maybe next time they're in town we could go together." Stupid girl giggled again. Castiel held his breath behind pursed lips to avoid snapping. He was so busy paying attention to her that he didn't notice Dean was slightly uncomfortable, "don't know."

"Oh, is this your little brother?" Bella looked over at Castiel all smiley. His left eye twitched slightly. Really? Little brother? If that hadn't just completely ticked Castiel off then what she did next would. Again, Bella leaned forward, boobs completely on display for everyone to see. She batted her lashes at Dean.

"He's not my brother, just a..friend." Dean awkwardly smiled at her. Just a friend? The word was harmless, yet managed to throw Castiel off. He thought they were a couple? They acted like one that's for sure. Was Dean embarrassed to call themselves a couple or were they really not a thing?

"We should really get going," Castiel interrupted bluntly, forcing a smile for the two to see. Dean noticed the false smile right away, but decided not to comment on it. "We enjoyed our stay, Bella. Thank you so much." He shook her hand and they walked away before she'd have the chance to reply. 

Until they were outside by their motorcycle, neither of them said a word. It was pretty obvious that what he said bothered Castiel. He couldn't take it back, even though he wanted to. The last thing he wanted and needed was for Castiel to be upset with him.

"I didn't know calling you a friend would bother you." Dean finally spoke, staring Castiel in the eyes. He hardly ever showed any emotion besides happiness, but right now his eyes were engulfed in sadness.

"What are we Dean?" Castiel whispered, gesturing the two of them together. There was hurt in his eyes, making Dean feel guilty. He wanted a relationship with Castiel, of course. But because their relationship would most likely not be okay with anyone they knew it'd have to be a secret. He knew if they became a couple publicly that Castiel's parents wouldn't approve, despite him having only good intentions. It would be hard for them or anyone, to understand the relationship and that wasn't good enough. Dean wanted them to be in an actual official relationship when they were ready to make their status known to everyone.

"It's complicated, Cas." He sighed, trying to figure out how to say what was lingering inside his head. Apparently he was too slow, because the younger boy was already jumping to conclusions. Thinking that Dean didn't want him as his boyfriend for many reasons. "So what you said about waiting for me was all bullshit? That promise you made to me, what the hell was that then?" The blue eyed boy wanted to cry as anger filled his body.

"It wasn't bullshit, Cas. I care about you very much and I want us to be together, just not officially yet." Okay, maybe that sounded better in his head.

Dean stepped closer to him, but Castiel turned away to grab his helmet. Although the older boy had more to say, there was no point in discussing it anymore because Castiel didn't want to. Whenever they had some sort of small argument he'd shut him out completely and Dean could do nothing about it. Castiel stuck the helmet onto his head violently, the face shield hiding the fact that he was indeed crying. His body trembled a little as he climbed onto the bike and waited for Dean to do the same. He was so afraid Dean wouldn't want him. Even more so now that he loved him; admitting it to himself last night was hard enough. They had stupid arguments before, however that was before he loved him. Now any disagreement worried him, even made him more concerned about getting a broken heart.

Regardless of how Dean felt, he too put on a helmet and got on. He turned on the vehicle, frustratedly clutched the handle bars, planted his feet firmly on the pavement, then moved the kick stand with one foot. Of course he was frustrated, once again he had failed to get something across. And this wasn't the first time Castiel had a tough time understanding what Dean had to say. Sometimes Dean was just bad with words, which sucked, because he knew how inhibited the younger boy could be on his bad days.

Hesitantly, Castiel put an arm around him and rested his head on his back like last time. He silently wept into his helmet, clutching gently onto Dean's leather jacket. His heart softly twinged. It was a long drive back home to Kansas. Dean felt remorseful the whole way there. He could tell Castiel was crying, because his body would shake against him during every silent sob. It was awful; If he could comfort the boy, he would, but he would barely look at him when they got off the motorcycle. Not until they went inside the apartment to get the keys to the impala did he decide to speak. Castiel waited, arms crossed in the center of Dean's living room, while he disappeared into his bedroom to grab the keys. When he came back out, the teen finally looked him dead in the eyes.

His lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of his mouth. "I didn't let you finish back at the hotel."

A soft sigh of relief left Dean's mouth. He had the chance to explain himself. "I want to be in a relationship with you, call you my boyfriend or whatever, but I think that should happen when we're ready to tell people. I don't want to feel like i'm hiding you. "

The urge to cry came and went. "We're not dating now and basically hiding though, so why should it matter?" Castiel stuttered, somewhat muddled. "I gues-....I mean...okay, it's stupid. I don't know what I'm saying." Dean turned pink- Cluelessly reevaluating his earlier thoughts. Maybe he just thought too hard? "You don't need to explain, it's okay. Sorry for not listening earlier." Castiel relaxed a little while taking some steps closer to him.

"...You know what, Castiel, will you be my boyfriend?" This silly grin stretched across Dean's face and warmth once again occupied the younger boy's heart. He couldn't wait any longer, the sensation in his heart was ardent. And perhaps Castiel should have just said yes, but instead said something else, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this story on my Wattpad account (@babypadalecki)!


End file.
